Recuérdame
by Annasak2
Summary: Ella había dado todo por él, ahora era tiempo de que retribuyera de alguna manera su ayuda. Y tal vez... no de la forma en la que él se imaginaba. YxA Capítulo Final/ Epilogo
1. Capítulo 1

**Recuérdame**

-¡Anna!- Le gritó con preocupación notable.

Tal vez, hace años no sentía medio, pero un día como hoy todos sus miedos se habían acumulado. La guerra que tanto temía y de la que tanto hablaba Hao había comenzado. Él, siendo el Shaman King no hacía nada para detener la masacre, pero ellos no se daban por vencidos.

La primera brigada, la de Ren Tao se situaba al norte, muy lejos de la suya. Incluso pensó por un momento abandonar el campo de batalla de Japón para ir en busca de su hermano, pero ya era tarde. No había escapatoria.

-¡Anna!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de caer con una explosión.

Si al menos tuviera a Amidamaru, si todo fuera tan sencillo como cuando tenía 15 años, si Hana estuviera a su lado, nada de esto le preocuparía. Sin embargo, se encontraba solo y Anna estaba desaparecida.

-Yoh, ¿sigues buscándola?- Preguntó un Horokeu bastante lastimado.- Es inútil, pronto lanzaran la alarma del bombardeo. Lo único que nos queda es ir al…

-Tú lo has dicho, de nada nos sirve. Ella tiene el mismo poder que Hao, si tan sólo…

-Tienes razón, si la encontramos podremos neutralizar el ataque nuclear.- Resolvió Horo Horo con esperanza.

Le ofreció la mano y se detuvo a pensar un momento la idea. Claro, la habilidad de Anna podría servirles de algo, pero él lo decía con otra intención. No quería encontrarla por eso, sino porque era su esposa y sea o no Anna Asakura, era una mujer frágil. La guerra no era para mujeres.

-¡Vamos!- Le indicó Horo Horo, quien cruzó corriendo el campo minado.

La suerte de ser shaman, mentalizó el castaño al notar la agilidad de Horo Horo, quien apenas rozaba el piso. Él tenía una fuente a su favor, la tierra, su elemento natural. Sin perder más tiempo se precipitó y corrió por el mismo sendero. Las minas brotaban de la tierra, pero su poder las deshacía antes que rozaran su piel.

Siguió andando con ligereza, hasta que notó como Horo Horo se quedaba estático antes las decenas de vehículos que cruzaban el cielo. Y a lo lejos, una gran nube e humo se levantaba en una cascada de fuego sin igual.

-Ya es tarde…- Susurró su amigo.

Sus puños se cerraron en señal de frustración. En sus treinta años de vida, jamás imaginó ver el fin de la humanidad ante sus ojos, como si fueran invulnerables al dolor. Todo tan mecánico.

-Debemos ir con Ren.- Oyó el tono de resignación en su voz.- Pronto bombardearan aquí.

Yoh no contestó. Sabía que esa era la única salida que tenían. Huir, sin mirar hacia atrás. Giró al notar como Horo Horo llamaba al elemento del agua, y como el imponente ente se presentaba con gracia y rapidez.

-Sube.-Le indicó Horo Horo.- Ella ya no debe de estar aquí, no siento su presencia.

Cierto, no se sentía su aura, pero no había salido del territorio, podía intuirlo. Miró con fijeza el lugar donde la bomba había sido detonada. Quería mentirse, deseaba hacerlo, mas era inútil.

-Llévame hacia allá.-Le señaló incomodo el castaño.

Horokeu dirigió su mirada hacia la zona de desastre. También lo presentía con fuerza, especialmente cuando no tuvo el impacto que debió de haber tenido. No, no quería dejarlo sufrir solo, pero sabía cuan cercanos eran aquellos dos.

-Es inútil, no está ahí.- Negó Horo Horo, dándole la mano para que pudiera subir.- Vamos con Ren.

Eso decía, mas no realizaba las acciones que pensaba. No negaba, que incluso él ya sentía las lágrimas correr por su rostro, cuando entró al territorio devastado. Los libros de historia tenían cientos de fotografías de guerra, pero nada se comparaba con ver el sufrimiento y la muerte en directo. Se horrorizó cuando Yoh separó de un solo golpe todos los escombros, como si sus sentimientos dominaran su razón.

-Yoh…

Para un ser humano, pisar aquel lugar era la muerte, pero para ellos era algo más tolerable. Ni siquiera tocaban el suelo, especialmente Yoh que deshacía a cada paso la radiación que dominaba hasta en el aire. Horokeu hizo llover. No era un dios, pero si podía hacer algo para aminorar el ambiente, estaba dispuesto a desafiar la naturaleza. Cerró los ojos y sólo oyó el sonido de una pila de piedras moverse de un lado a otro. La había encontrado.

-Anna…-La nombró el castaño seguro, aunque cualquier otra persona había dudado por un momento.

Sus brazos la tomaron con suavidad, mientras su mente sólo pensaba en cómo podría sacarla de esta, cómo conseguiría ayudarla. Respiraba, con dificultad, pero lo hacía.

-Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes. Lo soportaste muy bien, lo demás será fácil.

Sus brazos seguía inmóviles, pero en su rostro se había formado una sutil sonrisa. Yoh se conmovió al instante, años llevaban en medio del campo bélico, que nunca imaginó pasar por semejante situación. Sin embargo, estaba ahí, soportando la lenta muerte de la itako.

-Anna…

-No lo digas.- Alcanzó a decir con mucho esfuerzo y dolor.- Ya es tarde…

El castaño acarició su cabello que se caía poco a poco. Tenía razón, su agonía era lenta, pero segura. No había salvación alguna.

-Déjame tener la esperanza, Anna.-Replicó con una tristeza imposible de negar.- No debiste quedarte.

-Tú… no debiste venir.-Resopló con dificultad, fue un enorme el esfuerzo que hizo para hablar, pero ya no podía hacerlo.

Su cuerpo se había quedado sin energía, estaba agotada y la radicación había calado hondo en su cuerpo, al grado de sentirse un verdadero espécimen. No obstante, tomó fuerza y le tocó la mejilla. El castaño lloraba por ella, sus lágrimas le quemaban en su piel, pero no le importó, limpió una de ellas y se dejó llevar por el momento.

-No me olvides…

Y aquellas palabras se quedaron con él, porque su mente y su corazón se fueron sin dejar rastro alguno. Por dios, nunca había llorado tanto, ni se había sentido tan inútil en una situación similar. Pero veía el campo, no parecía haber recibido de golpe del daño, pero Anna sí. La abrazó y no dejó de besar su rostro frío, como si aquello le abriera las puertas a su corazón una vez más.

-Yoh…- Escuchó la voz de su hermano acercarse a él.

No había cambiado en nada desde que era adolescente, pero él sí, ya no era el niño que solía ser, ni siquiera su hijo, quien ya era adolescente. Pero ahí estaba, el gran Hao Asakura hacía gala de su omnipresencia.

-Porque lo permitiste.- Su voz se dejó oír como un reclamo.- ¡¿Por qué, Hao?!

-Esa fue su elección.- Se limitó a decir sin mucho sentimiento.- Pero tú aún puedes elegir, si decides ayudarme, yo haré que te reencuentres con ella.

Hasta ese momento, jamás consideró unirse a los ideales de su hermano, pero… su corazón estaba destrozado, no sabía cómo calmar ese sentimiento de pérdida que albergaba, más cuando su fría piel rozaba con la suya. Anna llegó al mundo sufriendo todo tipo de rechazo, y se fue…

-Sufriendo.- Murmuró abrazándola con fuerza, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.- Haré lo que quieras, pero déjame vivir con ella.

Hao sonrió con maldad. Mientras tocaba el cuerpo de la rubia, hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

-Sólo asegúrate de que tu hijo no muera y a ella la tendrás en el futuro.

**500 Años después….**

-Yoh… Yoh…- Oyó que lo nombraba una mujer.

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco conforme la luz le permitía observar. Estaba en un hospital y no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, hasta que miró a la mujer que lo llamaba entre sueños.

-Qué bueno que has despertado, tesoro.- Lo llamó con cariño y ternura en su voz.

Jamás había escuchado semejante recibimiento afectuoso, al menos no de su primera madre. Pero este parecía otro tiempo, como si hubiera viajado a través del tiempo en una estela de humo. Fue entonces que un relámpago cruzó por su cabeza y miles de imágenes se proyectaron en su memoria. Fotogramas en las que aparecía la joven mujer criándolo con esmero. Y súbitamente se detuvo, no había más, de un golpe todos los recuerdos y las cosas esenciales que debía saber estaban ahí.

-¿Qué… qué sucedió?- Se atrevió a preguntar totalmente confundido.

-Te golpeaste horriblemente cuando tu amigo Tao te empujó.- Le contestó realmente angustiada.- Le he dicho mil veces a Men Tao que deje de estar molestando.

¿Tao? Se cuestionó preocupado. ¿Men Tao, no era acaso el hijo de su amigo Ren? Cómo podría ser posible encontrarse con él, a menos que… no, entonces en qué año estaba no lo comprendía.

-Mamá, por favor, dime en qué año estamos.- Le preguntó alterado ahora que no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba.

-Yoh, parece que te afectó el golpe, nos encontramos en el 2500.- Contestó extrañada su madre.- La sangre de tu padre debe pesarte mucho.

Sangre…. Sí, eso era lo último que había visto cuando se conjuntó con su hermano Hao. Lo último que vio fue la sangre desvanecerse en el aire, mientras él le decía dentro de los grandes espíritus que su destino ya estaba preparado. Y así lo había previsto, tal parecía que su yo de ahora no recordaba nada del pasado, pero…

-¿Y Anna, dónde está Anna?-Cuestionó con cierta desesperación.

-Yoh, cálmate. No conozco a nadie con ese nombre-Respondió tranquila su madre.- Tranquilo hijo, ya pasará.

Y nunca pasó. Cuando despertó en aquel hospital tenía 10 años y desde ese entonces no se dio por vencido. Había recorrido grandes distancias, desafiado el tiempo, había ganado una nueva oportunidad como para dejarla morir. Sin embargo, no consiguió encontrarla. Once años habían pasado, cuando un día su madre lo sorprendió con una sorpresa inusual.

-¡Voy a casarme!- Exclamó gustosa.

En verdad había logrado estimarla, al grado de quererla más que a la mujer que hace más de cinco siglos consideraba como tal. Se alegraba por ella, no podía ver mejor futuro que ese.

-Los invite a cenar, Michael es adorable, pero… tiene una hija.

¿Una hija? Eso despertó el interés del castaño con verdadero ahínco, tanto que su madre se había sorprendido del súbito cambio en el color de sus ojos.

-Sí, recuerdo un poco la obsesión que tenías por el nombre de una mujer.-Rememoró.- Curiosamente, ella se llama así.

Eso le devolvió la vida y no podía comentar de qué forma. Había buscado en todas partes ese rostro, ese carácter. Dios, ya se había cansado de buscar intensamente, tanto que estaba a punto de darse por vencido, pero Hao se lo había jurado. Le había jurado que su próximo despertar sería al lado de Anna.

Así que preparó su mejor interpretación. Ni siquiera Men podía quejarse de la rapidez con que se acostumbró a reprimir la emoción que le provocaba por verla después de haberla visto morir entre sus brazos. Aunque era muy cierto eso de que ya no tenía poderes, aún podría empezar una vida diferente junto a ella.

-¡Ya llegaron!- Exclamó su madre.

Inmediatamente abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hombre maduro, elegante y distinguido. Tenía el porte de Silver, no tenía la menor duda, pero… no lo comprendía. Lejanamente qué tendría que ver Anna con esa ramificación de la familia, si tenía entendido que él era la rama de los Asakura. Hana había sobrevivido con éxito y había continuado la línea hasta la actualidad. Entonces se dio cuenta de su descortesía.

-Usted debe ser Michael Kingsley.- Afirmó el castaño y le extendió su mano en señal de aprobación.

-Tú debes ser Yoh, Yoh Asakura.- No podría olvidarme de un rostro como el de tu padre.

En otras circunstancias, probablemente hubiese preguntado a qué se refería con eso, pero ahora no podía reprimir sus ganas de conocerla. La primera vez había sido un encuentro tan casual y tan hostil que ahora se cuestionaba con energía cómo sería. ¿Lo recordaría?

-Así es, yo soy Yoh…-Respondió con una sonrisa espontanea, cosa que maravilló al hombre, al sentir una irradiante confianza.

-Eres un buen muchacho.- Comentó Michael y se detuvo un momento para dejar pasar a la rubia que venía detrás de él.

Callada, sólo miraba como su padre se presentaba con aquel joven, pero a ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto, hasta que él la había llamado con suavidad para que se acercara.

-Yoh, quiero presentarte a mi hija, ella es Anna Kingsley. Anna, él es Yoh Asakura.- Los presentó con formalidad, pero ellos no se percataron del momento preciso, simplemente se veían con extrañeza.

A Yoh se le partió el corazón en el instante que la vio. Era ella, no tenía la menor duda. Anna lucía exactamente igual a como él la había conocido, sí, pero cuando él la conoció en su tierna infancia. No quería imaginárselo, aquella pequeña y tierna Anna debía tener como máximo 10 años. Y lo miraba como si mirase a un simple hombre, sin amor, sin… nada.

* * *

Continuará...

N/A: Este es un pequeño fic, no tan grande como los otros y con capítulos cortitos. Sólo para ver si me resultaba el nuevo estilo y bien, para respuestas y contestación de reviews ya tengo un nuevo formato, entren a mi perfil y abran la página. Ciao!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Recuérdame**

Capitulo II.- Mi hermanita

Men ya lo esperaba a la salida del apartamento, lo miró de reojo, y podría decirse que no lo veía muy decidido en lo que respecta a su nueva vida. Yoh definitivamente estaba deprimido. El matrimonio de su madre estaba cerca y de alguna manera era lógico, pero ya se estaba excediendo un poco.

-Deja de poner esa cara de idiota, que tu madre se case no es la gran cosa.- Le replicó ya molesto de la situación.

-¿Cuándo he dicho que es por mamá?- Fue la desganada respuesta que tuvo y se sentó junto al Tao en el pórtico del departamento que compartían.

-¿Y, entonces por qué pareces un estúpido zombie?-Le cuestionó con rudeza.

Pero esa simple mención hizo que el castaño sonriera. Tal vez era parte de una venganza de parte de su hermano, o una prueba para superar el dolor que tenía su alma al ver morir tanta gente, pero debía agradecerle tener a Men con él.

En el pasado no tuvo mucho tiempo para conocerlo, pero sabía que era un buen amigo y lo conocía un poco a través de Hana. Sin embargo, sí era distinto, él no recordaba nada de su pasado, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que fuera el mismo niño que conoció hace tantos y tantos años. Aunque, el linaje y el carácter eran innegables, casi sentía un poco de confort, como si hablara con Ren.

El dato que sí le resultaba curioso, era como Men se quejaba de su milenaria familia, por ello le resultó tan normal que no tuvieran poderes, que casi lo vio como una zanjada al mundo shamanico. Prefería morir como un simple humano, eso lo tenía claro.

-Es increíble como la civilización puede cambiar tanto, ¿no crees?- Preguntó con apacible tranquilidad, que sacaba de quicio a su acompañante por el cambio tan abrupto de tema.

-¡Qué esperabas, después de que nos tomó siglos volver a la normalidad! Es más, creo que no, a ti todavía te dejó secuelas la guerra nuclear.-Contestó molesto, pero acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones.- Es por ella, ¿no?

Ella… Sí, para qué mentir, todo era por ella. Anna era como la recordaba. Sus gestos, su manera de andar tan segura y aquella frialdad aparente. Por supuesto que era la rubia lo que ocupaba y atormentaba su alma cada noche que se dormía. Soñaba con ella, la quería a su lado, pero era tan pequeña y frágil.

-Sí…

-Sí, me supongo que tener una hermanita menor de ahora en adelante va a ser molesto para ti.- Se limitó a decir Men con una indiferencia que recaía en el abandono familiar que sufría.

Sin embargo, ese no era el problema. El conflicto era que no podía ver a Anna como una hermana, incluso con sus diez años, le encandilaba la forma en que defendía sus ideas y las maravillas que hacía. Tal vez no era la sacerdotisa importante del pasado, pero tenía una manera magistral de dibujar que le asombraba. Ese era el problema, que estaba maravillado.

-Sí, va a ser molesto un tiempo.- Mintió el castaño con el único fin de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Sigo esperando a que te muevas.-Respondió cortante Tao, mientras tomaba su bicicleta.

Y es que no era tan sencillo de explicar, no sólo cuando iba a casa de su madre y la veía de lejos, sino cuando fue esa tarde y su madre le pidió de favor ir a recoger a Anna de la escuela. El único colegio en pie después de la gran devastación mundial, pero sólo personas realmente inteligentes acudían a él.

Men negó con la cabeza y le dejó ir solo. Una reacción cobarde, considerando que el joven de cabellos violeta le había dicho cuan difícil era tener hermanos menores. Pero Yoh lo lamentaba por el hecho de verla y hablarle.

Tomó valor y se dirigió al recinto. Sin poder evitar mirar el ambiente tan vacío que tenía ese tiempo, sin poder remitirse a su tiempo, cuando vivía en Japón y veía cientos de personas caminar por las calles. Ahora, todo parecía inmenso, sin tantas personas, y con un ambiente mucho más cuidado, pero aún en vías de reponerse, algo que le hubiese encantado ver a Horo Horo.

Recorrió con velocidad la ciudad hasta llegar al extremo oeste, donde se supone que estaría la pequeña Anna. Miró su reloj, estaba a tiempo, incluso mucho antes de lo que tenía previsto. Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar más de diez minutos, cuando la campana sonó.

Cientos de niños salieron corriendo, como si fuera una liberación inminente. No se explicaba como era que ningún padre estaba con él esperando a sus infantes, pensó que Anna sería la única mimada a la que su padre esperaba, peo recordó que no era su padre quien la recogía, sino su secretaria.

Y estaba tan distraído, que no se dio cuenta cuando ella llegó con él. Se sintió enfermo de la mente al mirar con detenimiento a la niña. Era simplemente hermosa. Tenía 10 años, pero sí que tenía un porte que impactaba. Su cabello rubio iba sujeto a una coleta y llevaba una mochila pequeña, tan pequeña como la falda que llevaba de uniforme.

-Así que ahora vienes a recogerme.-La escuchó decir con desprecio.- No creas que necesito quien me cuide

No dudó y comenzó a caminar, aferrándose a la mochila escolar que llevaba empezó su andar segura. Yoh lo consideró un momento, después de todo estaba hablando con Anna Kyouyama, la gran y orgullosa itako, así que seguramente quería que la siguiera pero a una distancia considerable.

Anna lo miró de reojo. No sabía bien el por qué, pero ese chico no lo quería cerca, ni un centímetro y menos ese día. Las niñas en el colegio ya la molestaban suficiente y también estaba el hecho de que… no, el sólo pensarlo la hacía rabiar. Sin embargo, él iba detrás de ella a una distancia prudente, pero la seguía ese era el problema.

-¡Te he dicho que me dejes en paz!- Le gritó furiosa la pequeña rubia.

Su reacción sólo hizo sonreír al castaño. El joven sí que era apuesto y no había cambiado gran cosa, su aspecto físico era exactamente el mismo que tenía en el pasado, con la excepción de que no traía el pelo tan largo. Sólo eso le hizo recordar a Yoh que ahora Anna pertenecía a otra época, y con una diferencia radical de once años. Y lo cierto es que no quería hacerla enojar.

-Perdón, pero eres mi responsabilidad- Contestó pacíficamente

No obstante, ella no pensaba lo mismo. Desde el día que lo vio no sabía por qué tenía la sensación de conocerlo, y de que él quisiera conocerla a ella. Odiaba ese estúpido sentimiento, especialmente porque no quería ser débil y menos con alguien a quien a penas conocía.

La primera noche que se conocieron se mantuvo a raya. Con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo le contestó un mucho gusto, más forzado por su padre y la señora que la miraba encantada. Oh… ese color de cabello, como lo detestaba. No era nada extraordinario ser rubia, pero ser la única del país era algo grave. Por eso ser dulce y delicada no iba en sus características, porque las personas sólo se acercaban a ella por su aspecto físico. Y tal vez en un futuro…

-Cuidado- Lo oyó decir con suavidad, mientras posaba una mano en su hombro para detenerla en el cruce.

-No me toques.- Espetó Anna con rudeza, en cuanto recuperó la compostura y siguió su andar.

¿No era encantadora? Claro, él lo veía de esa forma porque tenía años extrañando su presencia, pero Hao había guardado celosamente su alma en alguna cavidad de los grandes espíritus. Aunque nunca pensó que la regresaría a la vida como un bicho raro. La razón por la que su padre se empeñaba en guardarla de los demás era que en el futuro podría casarse con un hombre importante y sumamente rico. Había escuchado a su madre decirlo sin ningún problema, pero él sí lo tenía, no quería ver ese momento.

-La casa está muy lejos aún…- Le señaló el camino y la vialidad que todos tomaban, mas no le prestaba la menor atención.

Siguió caminando hasta encontrar el parque. Era precioso el lugar, tanto que le recordó por un instante el cementerio que visitaba… Amidamaru, sus amigos, su hijo. Miró con atención como se sentaba en una de las bancas y sus pies columpiaban en un ir y venir sin intenciones, hasta que alzó la vista y lo vio mirándola embobado.

-¡Qué tanto me miras!-Gritó enojada al notar la penetrante mirada del castaño.

Sus ojos con tonalidades miel irradiaban más de un sentimiento contradictorio. Aunque, de no ser porque se paró sobre la banca, jamás hubiese igualado su tamaño. Así que decidido se acercó a ella, dijera lo que dijera iba a respetar su decisión.

-¿No me soportas porque soy mayor?- Le preguntó con seriedad.- ¿Es eso, Anna?

No esperaba un Te amo, como hace tanto no escuchaba, y tampoco esperaba la reacción violenta que generó. Lo había abofeteado sin el mayor preámbulo, como si quisiera espetarle lo mucho que lo odiaba. Se hubiera enojado de no ser porque la oyó sollozar.

Sus puños se mantenían cerrados, al igual que sus ojos, pero notaba como las delgadas lágrimas caían libremente. Quiso abrazarla, pero ella le negó el contacto. Sólo no entendía cómo podía ser tan orgullosa, sí, pequeño detalle, así era ella antes de conocerlo.

-¿Por qué lloras, Anna?- Se atrevió a preguntar con una ternura innata en él.- ¿Acaso tan desagradable es que yo te vaya a recoger?

-Ya cállate.- Dejó escuchar fastidiada.- No es por ti, es sólo que no tenía con quien desquitar mi coraje.

-¿Y por eso estás irritable?- Le sonrió con aprensión, pero ella no pensaba lo mismo.

-Tonto, así soy yo.- Contestó más repuesta y se sentó de un golpe en la banca.

No dijo más, simplemente observó el paisaje. En realidad ya no quedaba mucho, los libros le ilustraban una época llena de animales, flores… como la que veía enfrente de ella. Era preciosa, como aquellos colores que ni con un tintero podría conseguir. La tomó en sus manos, era una rosa roja.

Y lo miró con extrañeza, pero él se limitó a sonreírle con una mezcla de melancolía impresa en su rostro.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Anna- Logró decirle el castaño.

No pensaba abrazarla, sabía que estaba de más, pero esas simples palabras lograron hacerla sonreír con sutileza. Sí, eso era lo que la tenía de mal humor, que su padre olvidara su cumpleaños, pero Yoh nunca había podido festejarle un cumpleaños a la rubia por aquello que no conocía la fecha exacta y ahora que tenía la certeza, no iba a dejarlo pasar como algo meramente banal.

-No tienes que quedar bien conmigo- Habló con más calma.- Mi padre y tu madre se van a casar, no necesitas más meritos para conseguir que las cosas salgan bien.

Eso le divirtió, ella pensaba que lo hacía únicamente por quedar bien, sin imaginar que lo único que deseaba era hacerla feliz. Aunque conseguir una rosa como esa le había costado poco más de la mitad de sus ahorros.

-Mis intenciones son sinceras.- Se limitó a responder con alegría.- Quiero verte feliz, y sé que una vida en familia es muy difícil, yo mismo lo sufrí.

Recordaba como Mikihisa lo veía como un miembro más de la familia, pero jamás como un querido hijo y eso lo sabía, dolía aunque no lo demostraran. Por eso, cuando ella entendió sus sentimientos se sintió comprendido, escuchado, como ahora.

-Tienes la intención de ser mi hermano mayor, pero no necesito quien me cuide. Yo lo he hecho bien... no necesito de nadie.

Sonaba enfermo, pero no la podía ver como su hermana. Y aunque estuvieran relacionados, no podría verla de la misma forma. Se levantó de la banca y le ofreció la mano. A partir de hoy, él sería como su ángel guardián, aunque ella no quisiera.

-Vámonos, seguro te organizaran una bonita fiesta en casa.- Dijo casi seguro el castaño.

-No me gustan las bicicletas.- Aclaró la rubia, en cuanto sus manos se tocaron.

-No te preocupes, yo te protejo.- Respondió tranquilo.

Subió a su lado y ella se aferró a su cuerpo. Era algo muy inocente, pero para él aquello era más que un abrazo, era una diferencia muy marcada entre ambos. Él la amaba, no tenía dudas, amaba a la antigua Anna y estaba prendado de la actual. Pero ahora esta niña era sólo…

-Mi hermanita….

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: Vaya que sí estamos hablando de capítulos cortos, ¿no es así? Les subo un capítulo más de este fic en lo que termino el capitulo de Quédate a mi Lado. Es curioso, ¿no?, pero no sé tiene algo que me relaja al pensar en este fic. En fin, conteste los reviews que me llegaron del primer capitulo en mi blog, que tiene el link en mi perfil, por si acaso querían ver un poco más de mi comentario respecto a este fic. Y como siempre, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.

Gracias:LOLISGUEVARA, Katsumi Kurosawa, Keico. Asakura, Erendy Asakura y Paz_ita

Ciao!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Recuérdame**

Capítulo III.- Ternura y devoción

Se sentía enfermo, totalmente fuera de control. Después de que la había llevado a casa, su sorpresa y la fiesta fue tal y como él la predijo, pero su padre nunca llegó a ella. Yoh entendía las responsabilidades de un pequeño empresario y su necesidad de ampliar el mercado a otros lugares, pero le parecía inconcebible que dejara de lado a su hija con tanta facilidad. Él estaba furioso.

Sin embargo, Anna no objetó más. Se quedó en casa de su madre y siguió con su vida, hasta ese día, el día de la boda. Todos corrían en busca de algún arreglo especial, papeles, música, vino… todos menos él. Seguía enojado por la simpleza de su madre ante la situación de Anna y también por la falta de apoyo de ella.

-¡Yoh, lleva el vino al salón!- Le indicó su madre desesperada de ver tantas personas en su casa y ninguna funcional.

El castaño miró con desinterés las quince cajas de botellas. No tenía transporte, en bicicleta no podría llevar todo eso. Giró a verla con incredulidad, él no haría eso ni de broma, además ya estaba listo y cambiado.

-Tu marido hubiera rentado un auto.- Dijo evidentemente molesto, pero eso no lo notó la mujer, quien restó importancia al hecho y lo excusó con una sencilla formulación.

-Está nublado, Yoh.- Respondió calmada- Ningún auto funciona en la ciudad. Así que Men te ayudará con los empaques, el salón no está lejos.

No, sólo unas cuantas calles, pero Men iba quejándose todo el camino e hizo eterno los siete viajes de ida y regreso. Por lo tanto, su tranquilidad se esfumó cuando miró la calma del futuro esposo de su madre, se contuvo, no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada.

-Ya no lo toleró.- Resopló furioso Yoh.

-Cálmate, los invitados están llegando.-Le advirtió el Tao.

Sin embargo, nada lo calmó. Había invitado a muchísimas personas y no tenían los recursos suficientes para hacer alarde de una gran fortuna, que Michael se encargaba de hacer a costa de Anna.

-Voy a casa, si viene mi madre antes dile que me he sentido mal.-Excusó el castaño incómodo por ver tantos rostros desconocidos.- Vendré antes de que termine la ceremonia.

Men lo miró con extrañeza. En parte comprendía su sentir, pero por otra no, es decir, jamás se había enojado en esa magnitud, algo grande le estaba ocultando. Y podría haberle preguntado, de no ser porque salió corriendo al departamento que compartían.

Yoh salió del establecimiento y tomó su bicicleta, pero antes de partir una voz lo detuvo abruptamente. Anna estaba ahí. La rubia lo observaba con desconcierto al verlo huir antes de que todo comenzara.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Sonó su imperiosa voz.

Su bella y firme pregunta. Pero no era lo más fascinante, sino su atuendo en particular: aquel vestido blanco resaltaba su cabello entretejido y largo adornado por pequeñas flores artificiales. Se veía preciosa. En realidad, jamás la había visto con tanta ternura e inocencia y tan enfermo, se reprimió mentalmente el castaño.

-¿Acaso piensas abandonarme aquí?- Resonó el reclamó en su voz.- No pensé que fueras tan cobarde.

¿Cómo podría decirle que no a ella? No sería capaz de hacerlo, Anna lo era todo para él en ese mundo y lo era aún más porque sentía algo inmenso por ella. Así que le sonrió y dejó de lado su vehículo. Anna enfrentaba todo ¿por qué él no?

-Tienes razón, me comporté muy infantil.- Admitió sin menor duda.

Ella se acercó y le sonrió con ironía. Aquella tan sutil y preciosa sonrisa maligna que siempre mostraba cuando tenía algo hiriente que decir.

-Es una lástima, porque la niña soy yo.- Dijo sin el menor reparo.

Fue duro, pero totalmente cierto. Él ya tenía 21 años y no se estaba comportando como el adulto que según era, sino todo lo contrario. Extrañaba a Anna, quería abrazarla y besarla. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de encontrar en sus brazos un alivio a su melancolía, pero no podía, jamás podría.

-¿Quieres que te diga un secreto?- Formuló con misterio el Asakura.- Vas a deslumbrar a todos allá adentro.

La rubia inspeccionó una segunda intención en sus palabras, pero no encontró en su rostro una pizca de maldad, sino todo lo contrario, parecía como si aquellas cortas y rotundas frases sólo aludieran una fracción de un amor inmenso.

-Ese no es un secreto.- Afirmó Anna sin temor y no por presunción de creerse la niña más bonita.- Michael dijo que tendría que gastar mucho dinero en mí y todo para impresionar a sus amigos.

Qué realidad más dura, pero lo aceptaba y notaba la entereza de la niña al saberse un objetó de placer entre los demás. Sin embargo, la mente de Yoh no podía canalizarlo de ese modo. Cuando la conoció era una niña sumida en la tristeza, ahora el panorama no parecía tan distinto.

Aunque no lo mencionara, ni lo emitiera, sabía que sufría. Tal vez hubiese preferido no saber nada hasta que tuviera la edad casadera, o era mejor saber el destino que tendría, pero… ¿qué opción tenía? Realmente ninguna. No era un tiempo fácil de afrontar, y cada día el mundo parecía caerse a pedazos; los recursos se agotaban y sólo los ricos tenían acceso a las comodidades de un mundo más tranquilo.

-Algún día cuando tenga 20 años como tú, tendré que casarme con alguno de esos hombres.- Mencionó sin ningún titubeo.- Y podré pintar largas horas en uno de esos bellos jardines, sin que nadie más me ordene qué hacer.

No, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. No obstante, de nada le servía enojarse y salir a discutir con sus padres, no obtendría nada, pero él si podría hacer algo por ella y eso significaba desafiar la autoridad.

-¿Podrías obedecer una orden más, Anna?- Le preguntó serio el castaño.

Men lo había llamado loco cuando lo mandó a cubrir su rastro. No quería que su padre lo acusara de robo, y menos por llevarse a Anna poco antes de la ceremonia, pero quería alejarla de todos esos maniacos que la veían como su próximo trofeo.

Y ahora que lo veía con detenimiento, tal vez él podría incluirse en la lista de prospectos, de no ser porque estimaba mucho la confianza que estaba ganando con ella, que miraba con escepticismo el tranquilo mar.

-Veo que no te gusta el panorama.- Comentó interesado Asakura.- Solías pasarte días hablando de lo calmado que parecía en verano…

Mas lo último no salió de sus labios, ni por equivocación, porque ella no tenía memoria alguna de su vida pasada, mucho menos de él.

-No me gusta la inmensidad.- Respondió relajada.- Pero puedo adaptarme a la sensación del mar en mis pies.

Cierto. Su precioso vestido estaba mojándose poco a poco con el ir y venir de las olas. Sin embargo, no dañaba en nada su aspecto y por el contrario, le daban un toque muy frágil a su apariencia.

-Sé que no te gusta que te digan estas cosas, Anna, pero… te quiero mucho.- Confesó Yoh sin poder evitar los miles de pensamientos y sentimientos que abrazaban su corazón.- Y mientras yo esté contigo no voy a dejar que te vean como una muñeca de porcelana.

Anna cerró los ojos y quitó de su cabello la flor más grande. La dejó ir en el mar, sin impórtale cuan especial la hacía ver, ni lo maravillosa que lucía en su cabellera.

-¿Así como me ves tú?- Le contestó con indiferencia.

Su respuesta lo dejó mudo, especialmente cuando ella se acercó a él y tomó sus zapatillas de sus manos.

-Es diferente.- Respondió seguro el castaño.

-No, no lo es.-Negó sin demasiados sentimientos.- Me ves de una forma extraña, como si…

-Como si nos conociéramos antes.- Aseveró Yoh.- Siento que te conozco desde hace muchos años.

Mas su contestación no lleno el hueco de la conversación, sino lo amplió. No podía justificar su forma de actuar y su manera de mirarla con algo tan absurdo, menos si ella ya lo había notado. ¿Lo sabría su padre?

-Eso es una tontería.- Lo enfrentó sin el menor miramiento.- Me traes a un lugar solo. Dime, ¿qué quieres de mí?

-Nada malo.- Aseguró confiado en sus palabras.- ¿por qué vendrías conmigo si pensaras que quiero hacerte daño?

-Por tonta.- Contestó casi de inmediato.

¿Tonta? ¿Escuchaba bien? ¿Anna Kyouyama denominándose tonta? Definitivamente algo pasaba en la realidad alterna, al menos en el tiempo que vivía y no pudo ahogar su risa cuando ella lo miró irritada y lo golpeó justo en la espinilla. Y vaya que le causó dolor, pero sus lágrimas predominaban en la alegría y el furor.

-Lo siento, es sólo que… no eres tonta, más bien… yo diría que eres una dulce y tierna niña en busca de protección.- Contestó entre risas el castaño, pero su respuesta no favoreció en nada el mal humor que había ganado Anna.

-¡No soy ninguna niña dulce y tierna!- Exclamó a puro pulmón.

Sí tenía razón. Era una adorable y agresiva niña. Su niña, concordó el castaño cuando la vio rabiar por las características tan simples que le había puesto.

-No quiero ser igual de tonta que las demás.- Retomó la plática la rubia.- No quiero imaginarme algo absurdo y tonto.

¿Algo absurdo y tonto?, cuestionó a su mente con aquellas palabras que pudieran darle a entender exactamente a qué se refería.

-Te comportas como el hombre que toda niña sueña.- Relató con enfado.- Me recoges puntual al colegio, sales conmigo a pesar de que odias el arte, compras golosinas y las comes conmigo, me sacas de una fiesta en la que odiaría estar…

-Sí, sí, te entiendo.- Acortó apenado el castaño.- El punto es... que no me quieres ver como un hermano.

-No eres mi hermano.- Declaró contundentemente Anna.- Eres Yoh Asakura.

-Y tú, Anna Kyouyama.- La nombró con ligereza, sin darse cuenta de su pequeño error.

-Kingsley...- Corrigió la rubia en un titubeo que ni ella misma se explicó al oír aquel apellido.- Soy Anna… Kingsley y no soy tu hermana.

Yoh sonrió con el progreso que había tenido. En realidad jamás pensó que algo como eso le llegase a afectar en la línea actual. Es decir, ¿podría ella recordarlo algún día?

-Llámame tonto, pero creo que para conquistar a una niña tan exigente como tú necesitaría ser… todo lo contrario.- Argumentó con aire de melancolía al recordar a su hermano y la atracción breve que sentían uno por el otro.- Es decir, si fueras mayor y …

-¿Es por eso que me ves de ese modo?- Cuestionó Anna sin poder creerlo.- ¿Yo te gusto?

¿Gustar? Fascinar, adorar, idolatrar. Sí, Yoh casi se ahogó cuando ella lo preguntó de forma tan directa. La amaba, pero nunca pensó que eso lo reflejara en su mirada, menos que ella lo notara. Y se dio cuenta que Anna era la persona más observadora que había conocido en su existencia. Tonto, se recriminó.

-Anna… ¿cómo puedes pensar algo así? No estoy enfermo, es decir, no es que no me…

Pero entonces notó ese tono carmín dominar sus mejillas.

-Yoh, yo te he dibujado.- Confesó la rubia avergonzada y firme.- Me miras con mucha devoción, como si no existiera algo más bello que yo.

Era una niña, mas no sonaba como una. Jamás se detuvo a ocultar sus sentimientos en esta época, sentimientos que jamás salieron a la luz hace tantos años. Ni siquiera Men podía darse cuenta de la intensidad de su amor por Anna, cómo es que ella sí lo notaba. Pero en balde rememoraba la primera vez que la vio, sólo que ahí podía leer la mente, tenían la misma estatura y la misma edad.

-Siempre quise tener una hermanita menor.- Comenzó por explicar y convencerse a él mismo.- ¿Qué persona no estaría fascinado contigo? Eres una niña culta y bonita, tienes algo especial, Anna, por eso quiero estar contigo… cuidándote.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero eso?- Le preguntó con seriedad.- ¿Y qué si yo no te quiero de mi guardaespaldas?

Yoh se acercó a ella y la cargó entre sus brazos. Sólo así sintió sus brazos aferrarse a su cuello, sólo así pudo ver un poco su vulnerabilidad, pero era la única forma de que ella no se ensuciara más con la arena.

-La verdad… es que aún creo en los milagros.

Continuará…

* * *

N/a: Saludos lectores de este corto fic. Sí, una nueva actualización y no fue un día después de la última, jajaja, pero estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, estoy actualizando continuamente mis capítulos breves, ya saben uno se cansa de escribir capítulos largos y a kei le da flojera leerlos. No generalizo, pero si alguien quiere más largos los capítulos, adelante.

Y un agradecimiento especia a: LOLISGUEVARA', Ludy Phorsha, Seyram Asakura, lovehao, Katsumi Kurosawa, , Erendy Asakura.

Nos vemos!

Ciao!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Recuérdame**

Capítulo IV.- Pensamientos

La tibieza de su alma la reconfortaba, y en cierta forma, le gustaba. No había conocido a alguien como él, que le hiciera experimentar una ola de sentimientos extraños, como si tuviera la sensación de haberlo sentido antes.

-Anna… Anna…

Pero Yoh era mayor, mucho más grande, debería empezar a verlo como el hermano mayor que era y no como un simple compañero más. Sin embargo, cuando la cargaba, incluso cuando la recogía del colegio… podía imaginar algo más.

-¡Anna!- Escuchó su nombre prácticamente en altavoz, y no se sorprendió de ver a la maestra frente a su banca.- ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan pensativa? Llevo diez minutos llamándote.

No respondería la pregunta, menos con la exigencia que proferían sus palabras y obviamente terminó por acudir al salón de castigos. Maldijo su suerte porque ahí el maestro era el más pervertido de toda la planta laboral, aunque para suerte, no tuvo que pasar por aquellas bromas al ver repleta el aula.

-Pero si es la niña genio.- Osó burlarse la más grande del grupo.- Pensamos que nunca nos harías el honor, rubia.

Ignoró el comentario con orgullo, ya estaba demasiado molesta como para escuchar las tonterías de otras niñas.

-Oye, ¿si es cierto que eres la más bonita de la ciudad?- Le preguntó una adolescente con evidente burla.- ¿Lo dicen por tu cabello o porque te crees muy desarrollada o….

¿Desarrollada? Jamás había pensado en ese aspecto, ella no tenía un cuerpo demasiado llamativo, simplemente le sentaba muy acorde por su delgadez y rasgos faciales, pero nada más, no había nada extraordinario en ella.

-Ya paren, niñas, Anna Kyouyama no es ninguna figura de colección.- Escuchó sorprendida por oír en otros labios la forma en que la llamaba Yoh, pero sólo había hallado esa mirada en aquel maestro.- Ella es la estatuilla de oro de algún fanático.

Toda la tarde estuvo pensando en cómo contestarles, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, parecía que el día de hoy estaba sellada o no quería ni pronunciar media palabra porque delataría su interés por alguien más, alguien que la esperaba cruzando la calle.

-Miren, ya llegó su novio.- Se burló una de sus compañeras de detención.

-Y miren qué es guapo, mira qué pectorales se le ven con la camisa abierta.- Murmuró una de ellas, dedicándole una mirada bastante penetrante a su hermano.

Y varios comentarios más volaron en el aire con esas intenciones, pero a esas alturas ya estaba más que cansada de la arrogancia de esas niñas, aunque fuesen mayor que ella por tres o cuatro años, ya había llegado a su límite.

-¿Por qué no vas a comerte algo?- Pronunció irritada, demasiado para su gusto.- Se ve que te mueres de hambre, anda, ve y deja a mi hermano en paz.

-¡Pero qué insolente!- Le gritó furiosa, casi a punto de golpearla.- Te crees mucho, niña, pero yo me encargaré de bajarte del pedestal en que te tienen.

Y Anna le soltó una bofetada. De un momento a otro pensó que se le vendría encima, calculaba el peso que tenía y si podría girarla en la acera para ser ella quien repartiera los golpes, pero sólo bufó molesta. Aquella chica huyó furiosa, a pesar de qué sus ojos irradiaban chispas, no pudo evitar sonreír por su hazaña, mas cuando escuchó la voz de Yoh tan cerca se dio idea del por qué de la reacción.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué golpeaste a esa jovencita?- Comenzó a preguntar con preocupación.- ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Ya basta, Yoh, sólo le pegué y ya.- Intentó aminorar el problema al por mayor, pero sólo logró que él la viera con seriedad.- Son mis problemas, ocúpate de los tuyos.

-Bien… si es lo que quieres.- Respondió con el ánimo caído.- En ese caso, ¿iremos al museo de arte o quieres ir directo a casa?

Lo único que quería era ganar tiempo, porque seguramente la profesora le avisaría a su padre de la detención fuera del aula y eso implicaba sólo problemas.

-Vamos al Metropolitano.- Meditó con cautela, para no parecer misterioso.- Quiero pintar un nuevo cuadro y los regalos de la boda aún estorban en mi habitación.

Sí, a pesar de que había pasado dos semanas, aún seguían obstruyendo el paso libre por su alcoba, más cuando deseaba más espacio para poner todos sus materiales. Sin embargo, no se quejaba, para su buena suerte nadie notó la ausencia de ellos dos, parecía como si todo el mundo se integrara sin su presencia.

-Estás muy callada, más que de costumbre.- Le comentó él desde la acera.- ¿En verdad no quieres confiar en mí?

-Tú no crees en los milagros, ¿verdad? Si los creyeras, ya sabrías que no voy a decir nada, son mis asuntos.- Espetó con dureza, mucha más de la que hubiera querido.

Y se arrepintió cuando notó en su rostro la melancolía. No podía evitar sentir pena por sus palabras tan hostiles, especialmente cuando Yoh sólo aminoraba su soledad, él no merecía un trato cómo ese.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó con sinceridad y demasiada sutileza.

Sus ojos se mostraron sorprendidos por sus palabras. No pensó que vería en sus ojos algo más, pero ahí estaba la incredulidad reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Qué?- Le preguntó con extrañeza.- ¿Qué he dicho? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o por qué te me quedas viendo como tonto?

Entonces una sutil sonrisa iluminó su cara, como si hubiera dicho algo extrañamente cautivador.

-La verdad, Anna…- Pronunció con tentativa en cuanto tomó su mochila.- Tú nunca habías pedido perdón.

Y ahora ella era la que tenía dudas respecto a todas esas menciones en las que él se jactaba de conocerla de antes y aunque así fuera, sólo era una niña, no podía definir tantos rasgos de personalidad antes, ni siquiera ahora.

-Te digo algo: me confundes cada que hablas.- Respondió bastante extrañada.- ¿Siempre haces eso cuando hablas con alguien?

Su reacción fue mucho más familiar, porque a pesar de que venían caminando algo separados por la calle, él se atrevió a abrazarla y revolver su cabello como cualquier niño. Eso la molestó, pero supo de inmediato que esa era la intención.

-No todos los días caminas con Anna Kyouyama sin que te golpee.- Se burló el castaño con una sonrisa jovial y alegre.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que no te voy a pegar?- Contestó dándole un codazo en el estómago.- Además, tú te lo buscaste, nadie toca a Anna Kyouyama y sale vivo sin un rasguño.

Y qué encantadora faz tenía Yoh al escucharla con el apelativo que él le había puesto o era eso o de verdad le encantaba ganarle la partida. Llegaron al recinto, era enorme el museo Metropolitano, pero ya no le llamaba mucho entrar, prefería pasar un momento recostada en el césped.

-Sabes, prefiero ir a perder mí tiempo en algún campo.- Sugirió, dando por hecho que sus deseos eran órdenes para él. Mas por su rostro, parecía que no iban a hacer lo que ella dijera.

-Tú no eres de hacer eso, Anna.-Replicó algo confundido.- ¿Qué hay de tu tarea?

-Ya la hice.-Respondió indiferente. No estaba mintiendo, dos horas encerrada en una aula y con un par de bravuconas ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?- ¿Quieres un helado?, yo invito.

Sólo así, el castaño se salió de equilibrio. Por primera vez le causó gracia ver su casi tropiezo y su rostro lleno de confusión. Un extraño pensamiento la carcomió por dentro, como si esa reacción no fuera totalmente nueva.

-Entonces invítame tú, ya que no quieres que pague yo.- Le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.- Y qué sea ya o nos tardaremos más tiempo aquí.

Tal vez eso le hizo reaccionar un poco, ya que buscó con la mirada algún establecimiento de helados y golosinas. Sólo había uno en la ciudad, y estaba justamente a tres calles de ahí.

-Tendrás que caminar, no queda más que uno cerca.-Le habló Yoh.- Anna…

-Te espero aquí, no quiero caminar.- Afirmó convencida de que nadie la quitaría del columpio en el que estaba.

Yoh suspiró y se acercó a un oficial. Seguramente le daría instrucciones para que la vigilara, y eso pudo haberla molestado los primeros días, pero ahora que lo conocía desde más de un mes, aquellos detalles pasaban a formar parte de su vida.

-Y ni siquiera le dije de qué sabor quería.- Resopló molesta mientras sus pies se balanceaban con lentitud.

Fueron minutos los que estuvo pensando en su hermano, demasiado para su gusto, pero no podía evitar meditar sobre la actitud de Yoh. No era una mirada pervertida, a pesar de tener una falda tan corta, tampoco era una obsesión, eso le quedó claro. ¿Qué sería? Tenía la impresión de haber visto esa mirada no sólo en cada dibujo que plasmaba de él, sino en algún sueño.

-Perdón, no quise tardarme demasiado, sólo que no había vainilla.- Escuchó su voz apresurada, mientras sostenía un cono de helado en su mano.- Toma…

-¿Y el tuyo?

Sonrió y se sentó frente a ella, no le importó mucho el árido césped, tampoco si había piedras, sólo se dejó caer. Comprendió que tal vez para ser un hermano mayor le hacía falta más capital, después de todo comprar golosinas era demasiado caro, un privilegio de pocos.

-No te preocupes, yo no quería.- Contestó con simpleza.

Pero había aprendido a leer demasiado bien el rostro de los demás y era obvio que él sólo quería complacer sus caprichos.

-Toma del mío.- Le ofreció sinceramente, mas no esperó que Yoh emitiera una sonrisa tan encantadora.

-¿Y tomar de tu helado, AK?- Preguntó él con cierta curiosidad.- ¿Hay algo oculto en esto?

-Sólo que no quiero ver cómo me miras comiendo un cono de helado, no quiero pensar en los sucios pensamientos que tienes ahí sentado, viendo mi falda corta, mientras disfruto inocentemente de tu helado.

Yoh rió con soltura y se levantó del suelo para sentase junto a ella en otro columpio.

-¿Mejor así?-Cuestionó el castaño.- ¿Te sigo intimidando?

Sí, claro, cómo si eso fuera posible, pensaba Anna mientras saboreaba de la bola de helado.

-No me importaría que fueras veinte años más grande que yo, daría lo mismo, porque no me intimidas.- Se jactó con seguridad, pero cuando él tomó su mano y la atrajo a su boca, su seguridad de evaporó.

-Yo desearía ser sólo diez años menor.- Le confesó el castaño depositando un casto beso en su mano.

¿Y dónde quedaba su fortaleza? Por los suelos seguramente, porque ya no veía rastro alguno, menos cuando su mirada chocó con la de él.

-¿Y por qué quieres ser menor?- Preguntó, aunque esa respuesta podía ser más que obvia, pero aún así quería saberla.

Era probable que sus mejillas se incendiaran en ese sutil tono carmín, posiblemente ahogando un momento su fuerte carácter y su temple firme. Sin embargo, cuando lo contempló con otros ojos sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

-Tú sabes… siempre terminamos hablando de lo mismo.-Respondió Yoh confiado, muy confiado en que olvidaría el tema en lo mismo, pero odiaba hacerlo y qué le dijera lo mismo.

-¡Qué tipo de respuesta es esa! No es nada romántico.-Reclamó enojada, ante el espasmo de Yoh, que sin duda no esperaba semejante reclamo.- Tengo once años, no cinco, puedo pensar mejor que cualquier adolescente tonta.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero… tú ya lo sabes, para que reitero que te quiero como a una hermana y que…

-Y que te gusto.- Completó ella.- Sólo que no me quieres como a una hermana, sino que me tratas como si fuera tu novia.

-¿Mi novia?- Preguntó confundido, pero así de obvio era.- ¿Tú quieres ser mi novia, es eso?

-Si tú lo dices.- Respondió con una sonrisa intrigante en su rostro.- Está bien.

-¡¿Qué?! Anna, no puedes… es decir, no podemos, somos hermanos.- Contestó Yoh asustado de que alguien los viera discutir algo así.

-Lo único que te falta es hacerlo oficial, no veo cual es el problema si acabas de decirme que quisieras ser menor.

Más no quería aceptar el hecho. Su rostro se empañó de seriedad, una bastante inusual.

-¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres oír?- Preguntó el castaño- ¿De verdad quieres eso?

Ahora ya no sabía qué decir, sin verse como una niña tonta, aquellas a las que siempre criticaba.

-Tienes razón, estoy malinterpretando la situación.- Admitió apenada, girando totalmente su rostro para que él no la viera.- Perdón.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Dos minutos que parecieron convertirse en largas horas, mientras sentía como pequeñas gotitas comenzaban a caer del cielo. La primera lluvia de la temporada.

-Anna…- Susurró Yoh, logrando que lo mirara.- Tienes razón cuando dices que no te veo como una niña, no actúas como una. Y… especialmente hoy, me hiciste recordar muchas cosas, y vivir otras nuevas.

Sintió las gotas mezclarse con su cabello. Era una suave brisa de agua, pero que empapaba poco a poco su cabello.

-Me has pedido perdón dos veces. Y te devuelvo el último porque en realidad quien debe disculparse soy yo, no debería acosarte de esta forma… pero tú me gustas y si no fueras tan pequeña, te diría…

-¿Me dirías?- Preguntó mirando a las personas que pasaban por el museo.

-Te diría lo mucho que te amo.

Continuará…

* * *

N/a: Es un tema complicado, lo sé, ¿quién tendría un romance con una niña de 11 años? Sólo Yoh, parece. Bueno he aquí un capítulo más y próximamente estaré subiendo dos fics por estos días, no desesperen la vida cada vez es más corta, pero así es esto.

Gracias: annita-fic, Kei y Katsumi Kurosawa. Esta vez no tuve tiempo para contestar reviews, se los debo.

Ciao.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Recuérdame**

Capítulo V.- Con un beso

Yo jamás pensé que me vería como tonta, siempre las juzgue por actuar de forma inútil y absurda, pero ahora las comprendo y demasiado. Creo que a mis escasos once años, nunca consideré que un hombre se dirigiera a mí de una manera amorosa. Y cabe destacar, que no era cualquiera, sino mi nuevo hermano: Yoh.

-Señorita, Kingsley, excelente trabajo sobre la extinción de los animales; si su desempeño sigue así, posiblemente estudiará en el extranjero.

Palabras vacías de un maestro. Antes mi vida tenía significado cuando reconocían mi esfuerzo y humillaban a las chicas tontas delante de mí. Me jactaba ver sus caras llenas de vergüenza y envidia, pero ahora sólo Yoh ocupaba mi mente. La cortante y dura realidad es que nuestras edades eran demasiado diferentes.

-Gracias- Le dije con bastante pesadez, lo único que quería era llegar y encerrarme en mi alcoba.

-Será una mujer de provecho y tal vez, no necesites de un hombre para sobrevivir los tiempos que se avecinan.

Fue mi sentencia. Y a cada paso que daba parecía que ese sería mi ineludible destino. Me casaría con un hombre millonario y podría vivir, al menos no moriría en lo que quedaba de esta abandonada ciudad. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de estremecerme por la mirada de Yoh. Ya en mi habitación, abrí el cajón de mi cómoda y busqué el retrato en lápiz de él.

No pensé en decirle a nadie que tenía una fascinación extraña por mi hermano mayor, ya que en teoría el lazo era fuerte a raíz de las pocas personas que quedamos en el mundo, entonces era mi hermano aunque en realidad no lo fuera. Por eso me reprimía mentalmente, no quería recordar sus palabras…. Él me amaba.

-Me ama…- Pronuncié incrédula.- ¿De verdad me ama?

Entonces un fuerte ruido me sacó de mi trance y fui a ver qué sucedía. Un hombre gordo y otro amigo de mi padre se peleaban en la sala. Borrachos y con un aliento pestilente, así estaban todos los adultos en aquella reunión nocturna.

Un hombre me miró y lo hizo sin disimulo. Ahora entendía que no debí vestirme con aquel conjunto de tirantes. No tenía miedo, ya me había enfrentado a ese tipo de acoso, pero ahora no pensé en subir a mi habitación. Tomé mi abrigo y salí corriendo de ahí.

No pensé en dirigirme a otro lugar, sólo con él estaría a salvo o eso creí. Porque al llegar encontré otra fiesta llena de borrachos y en la que Men Tao me recibió con los brazos abiertos como nunca antes lo había hecho. Me dijo que no podía interrumpir la labor de Yoh y que me recomendaba subir arriba, al desván.

Seguramente notó mi reacción iracunda y no era para menos, después de todo yo era sólo una niña y había salido de casa para encontrar un ambiente más tranquilo, no para hallar adultos jóvenes bebiendo en exceso y con un evidente desapego a cerrar las puertas de todo el departamento.

-Escucha, Anna, arriba no te molestará nadie. Lo juro.- Me prometió con bastante firmeza.- Puedo conseguir que Yoh se desocupe, sólo dame unos minutos, preciosa.

No lo esperé, tomé la llave y entré al desván. Ciertamente estaba muy bien amueblado y cómo no habría de estarlo si Tao nadaba en dinero. Tal vez Michael lo estaba considerando en las opciones a marido, quién sabe, pero aquello me horrorizaba. Me acomodé en el suelo y me encogí con bastante facilidad. No me importaba ya si subía o no Yoh, sólo quería descansar.

-Anna…- Escuché la voz de Yoh en la oscuridad y claridad de la luna.- ¿Anna?

Justo lo que esperaba, estaba ahí, pero yo no lo quería ver. Era inútil fingir, tal vez se daría cuenta de que no dormía, pero no quería resignarme, esta noche no quería siquiera regresar a mi casa. Y lo más seguro era que Yoh me regresaría allá.

-Anna…- Llamó con delicadeza.- Despierta, por favor… ya es tarde y no puedes estar fuera de casa.

Era tan tierno, me maldije, lástima que quería regresarme a casa. No obstante, comprendió o pareció hacerlo, porque él mismo había llevado la bebida esta tarde. Acarició mi cabeza y besó mis cabellos. Un cúmulo extraño de sentimientos me embargaron en unos segundos y al siguiente, no pude evitar sonreír de autentica felicidad.

-No hay problema, puedes dormir en mi cama.- Escuché en ese tono alegre y gentil que lo caracterizaba.

Y dos segundos más tarde sentí como me levantaba en sus brazos. Ahora no sabía si abrir o no los ojos, ¿en verdad iba a dormir con él? Pero cuando la suavidad de la cama me atrapó, mis nervios afloraron y no pude evitar abrir los ojos. Mi mirada se desvió al desorden de discos y el tapizado de la pared. No estaba en el desván, sino en su habitación.

-Así que estás despierta.- Murmuró Yoh encantado.

Noté que mis cabellos se encontraban dispersos por toda la almohada y percibí lo maravillado que estaba al verme ataviada con el vestido negro, por eso lo había escogido, quería verme bonita, sin lucir exagerada. Sin embargo, jamás imaginé que Yoh se percatara de cada uno de los detalles, mas por el tipo de mirada que me dirigía, sí que lo hacía.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- Me atrevió a preguntarle con rudeza, aunque claramente no la sentía.

Miré la sutil sonrisa que me dedicaba: totalmente enternecido… ¿enamorado?

-¿Qué mirada?- Me respondió Yoh sumamente confiado.- Siempre te he visto de la misma forma, excepto cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué?- Pregunté curiosa cuando él se calló.- ¿Cuándo te hago enojar?

Y él pareció meditar un poco la pregunta, especialmente cuando mis ojos color miel irradiaron toda la curiosidad que sentía. Quería saberlo, especialmente por las palabras de amor que profesaba.

-No, en realidad, aunque me hicieras enojar no dejaría de verte de otra forma.- Contestó tranquilo y algo apenado.- ¿Cómo puedo explicártelo?

-Con un beso.- Le dijo en un arrebato, no sé por qué me salió decir aquello, no lo sé, de verdad.

Observé su reacción y la sorpresa no cabía en su rostro, mucho menos el sonrojo que se asomaba en sus mejillas, y en las mías. Qué atrevida, me reprimía sin poder evitarlo, qué tonta, agregué, si yo era la persona más segura y más madura de mi edad.

-¿Un beso?-Preguntó inseguro.- Somos hermanos, Anna.

-Sigue mintiéndote hasta que te lo creas.- Le respondí con indiferencia en mi tono de voz.-Sólo… quiero saber que se siente besar a alguien, es curiosidad.

-¿No te parece que eres muy pequeña para eso?- contestó con ternura, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mí, contradiciéndose totalmente.

Yo le miré intrigada por su próximo paso. Él estaba frente a mí, mientras su mano ya tocaba con delicadeza mi rostro. Si me estaba tocando ¿por qué negaría un beso?

-Entonces, si soy tan pequeña ¿por qué te gusto tanto?-Interrogue con total firmeza, no dándole pie a una alternativa para mentir.- No niegues lo evidente.

-Sí lo niego.- Afirmó con cierta seriedad.- No quiero que pienses que quiero aprovecharme de ti.

Era un punto interesante, comenzado porque mi padre quería casarme para sacar provecho de la situación. Sin embargo, cuando él lo comentaba, casi auguraba que sería un hombre mucho mayor que ella, ahora sí ella eligiera, lo haría con alguien como él, tal vez como Yoh.

-Somos hermanos, tú lo has dicho, pero tampoco lo somos.- Pronuncié calmada y serena.- En cuatro o tres años, probablemente tendré que recibir visitas de hombres mucho más grandes que tú. Van a querer besarme y… tocarme.

-Yo no lo voy a permitir.- Me aseguró con firmeza y decisión.- Anna, te juró que…

-Jura que harás lo que te digo, sólo por esta vez, déjame sentir lo que tú sientes cuando me ves.- Repliqué sin dejar de lado mi faceta infantil.- Tú no me gustas, no te preocupes, sólo será un beso y ya.

Él sonrió con melancolía, como si mis palabras las hubiera escuchado mucho antes que esa noche, o al menos eso se notaba. Lentamente acarició mi cabello y cerré los ojos, esperando que él cerrara el espacio entre los dos. Ya lo había visto anteriormente, el problema es que era mi primer beso y no sabía cómo responder.

-Tienes miedo…- Susurró cuando sus manos tomaron con gentileza mi frágil rostro de la niña.

-Yo no conozco el miedo.-Respondí con una respiración agitada.- ¿Lo vas a hacer?

Yoh bajó su mano y recorrió con deleite mi cuello hasta llegar al suéter que llevaba puesto. Noté como fue desabrochando cada botón de la prenda y entonces sí sentí un gran vuelco en el estómago. ¿Qué haría?

-Vas a necesitar un poco de aire.- Dijo besando por primera cuenta mi frente.- La primera es…

Y miré que sonrió de lado, como ocultando un sonrojo evidente en su rostro. Seguramente porque pensó que aquel vestido era mucho más infantil, pero mi padre me compraba cosas más llamativas y bonitas.

-¿Es para la ocasión?- Preguntó divertido, mientras recorría su vista por los pequeños tirantes que sujetaban el vestido negro.

-No pensaba asistir a una fiesta.- Conseguí decir, mas mis palabras no parecían tan sinceras.- ¿Parece tonto?

-En lo absoluto.- Recompensó Yoh tan solemne.- Siempre te ha quedado bien el negro.

¿Siempre? Fue la pregunta que rondaba en mi mente, pero ésta jamás pudo ser pronunciada, ya que él deseaba tomarme desprevenida y lo había logrado. Sentí la tibieza de su boca atrapar la mía, la suavidad de sus labios abrir los míos en una caricia incomparable. Jamás pensé sentir algo tan vibrante y emocionante, hasta que él dejó de besarme.

Pensé que sería todo, pero aquello fue el principio. Yoh sólo me miró unos segundos antes de acomodarse mejor al costado, donde recargaba un brazo para apoyarse y continuar con un nuevo beso. Por un momento imaginé que aquel segundo beso sería igual, pero no, era increíble, él tenía una magia extraña a pesar de que mi torpeza para besarlo era evidente.

Sin embargo, eso no parecía molestarlo, él se encontraba entregado a su labor con una atracción natural a mi boca. Y yo vibraba al sentir los suaves labios Yoh acariciar los míos con devoción, como lo expresaba su mirada. Tenía razón, ahora temía quedarse sin aire para respirar.

Me soltó con lentitud. Su boca se alejó de mí y respiré. El ir y subir de mi pecho me impresionaba tanto o más que la proeza que había tenido para dejarlme ir, porque era obvio que Yoh estaba encandilado conmigo. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se reflejaron en los míos no sabía qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar.

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?

Continuará....

* * *

N/A: Hola! cuanto tiempo, quise actualizar este fic porque era el más corto, en breve reactivaré mi participación aquí y actualizaré más fics. Por lo pronto les dejo un avance de este fic que va casi a la mitad jajajaj bueno va a la mitad.

Ya saben, comentarios, porque sino me muero de la angustia, no no es cierto. Sólo era un aviso de estos, bye!

Agradecimientos especiales a: M. Fragance of Winter, Kei , Katsumi Kurosawa, Paz_ita y a Seyram Asakura


	6. Capítulo 6

**Recuérdame**

Capítulo VI.- Inolvidable

Dejó de respirar por un momento. Todo a su alrededor era bullicio y energía rebosante. El trabajo lo exigía, pero él no razonaba sólo existía. Cuando Men Tao le arrojó el bulto de arena sobre el hombro no pesó, al menos no tanto como había pesado en días anteriores.

-Odio a los malditos bastardos.- Refunfuñaba enojado y enfadado al saber que sus padres habían cortado su presupuesto enormemente.

Nadie podía culparlo, siempre fue niño rico, aunque el barrio fuera una miseria. Pero agradecía que fuera el único que se quedara a su lado, era su mejor amigo y el único que lo hacía sentir humano.

-Al menos aún tienen algo para mandarte.- Le comentó el castaño con precisión mientras colocaba el saco de arena en el carro.- Sé que muchos han perdido casi toda su fortuna en el proyecto…

-Pero nadie les asegura nada, de todos modos algún día nos moriremos.- Contestó con cierta rabia Men.- ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer antes de morir?

Y no pudo imaginar nada que no fuera ella y su pequeño y frágil cuerpo recargándose sobre el suyo. Sus cabellos resplandecían por el brillo tenue de sol, su piel cautivaba en ese tono lechoso y pálido que le daba la luz de media noche.

-Quisiera ver feliz a Anna…- Dejó escuchar en un tono melancólico, aunque este fuera más un susurro que una afirmación.

-Sí, creo que yo también.- Concordó extrañamente Men, dejándose caer con pesadez a su lado.- Al menos uno de nosotros tendría que serlo…

Yoh sonrió y siguió la jornada de trabajo. Poco quedaba por ver en aquella ciudad, la última de los alrededores, y que pronto sería un gran nada. Miró a su derecha y no podía describir la miseria en que vivía ahora su amigo. Todos apostaban al futuro, pero qué futuro había si las generaciones anteriores habían desecho el mundo ahora.

-Sólo los ricos sobrevivirán.- Le dijo Anna sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Ojala no fuera así, pero creo que tienes razón.- Confirmó dándole la razón.

Últimamente ya no vivía con conciencia, sólo existía, a menos que estuviera al lado de ella. Y una vez más la fue a recoger al colegio. Cansado y agotado, aquello era lo más regocijante de todo el día.

-¿Crees que tenga un buen futuro?- Le preguntó con un tenue sonido en su voz.

Y le tomó la mano. Anna le miró y le sonrió tenuemente. Ella era la niña más hermosa cuando lo hacía, pero bien sabía que pocas cosas le alegraban la vida. Así que no dudó en hacerla sentir el ser más maravilloso de la tierra.

-Vas a ser la persona más exitosa que conoceré y… no necesitarás de un hombre para llegar a cumplir tus ideales.

Eso pareció estremecerla, al grado de desviar su mirada y abrazarlo mientras caminaban hacia su departamento. No le importó la suciedad de su ropa, Anna simplemente se mostró encantada por la forma en que él la trataba y mimaba.

-¿Sabes que soy menor que tú?- Le preguntó Anna en costumbre, especialmente por sus atenciones.

-Lamentablemente, sí.- Confirmó en el mismo tono, mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre la mesa que compartía con Men.

Ella subió a cambiarse y bajó poco tiempo después con conjunto realmente encantador, que Yoh no pudo reprimir su ternura, sobre todo cuando se arrodilló para besar sus tiernos y suaves labios.

Sintió sus manos tocar su cabello de una forma intima y agradable, como cuando ella fue su esposa y vivían en forma arriesgada, siempre peleando, siempre inmersos en la sangre y las batallas. El día de hoy, la única disputa que quería lidiar era saber el color de pintura que mezclaría en su paleta de colores.

Anna lo separó lentamente y se marchó por algunas cosas, dejándolo sentado en el piso. En realidad, le fascinaba esa autoritaria forma de ver las cosas y regresó con sus audífonos puestos y un reproductor de música a su lado.

-Escucha…- Le señaló sentándose a su lado.

La melodía sonó tenuemente, mientras el piano se dejaba escuchar magistralmente en un sonido suave y ligero. Duró un instante, mientras las pequeñas manos de la rubia le colocaron el audífono en el oído.

-¿Quién la compuso?- Preguntó Yoh fascinado, más al ver como Anna lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Pensaba en ti en el momento que la toqué.- Confesó Anna, dejándose envolver por el ambiente cálido que se formaba entre ellos.- También escribo mis propias partituras.

-Tendrás que mostrarme algún día…- Dijo Yoh cautivado por la vergüenza que tenía Anna cuando él tocó su mejilla.- Eres… lo más hermoso que he visto.

El castaño percibió ese brillo inusual en sus ojos. Lágrimas ahogadas en el dolor, pequeñas gotas que quisieran salir, pero que jamás encontraron el rumbo correcto, hasta ahora… cuando sin imaginárselo, una gota salada rodó por su mejilla.

-¿No conoces la belleza, verdad?- Le cuestionó con cierta melancolía.- Mi alma es oscura y sucia.

Claro que la conocía y la vivía en carne propia muchas veces, pero ella siempre fue diferente, desde la primera vez que la conoció y se tachaba de ser una persona odiosa y pérdida. Por eso, se sintió triste y envuelto en sus propios recuerdos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó besando el camino que las lágrimas recorrían lentamente.

-Porque soy un objeto de cambio…- Pronunció ella con cierto rencor.- No quiero, pero lo acepto y eso no es correcto.

Entonces Yoh posó su mano sobre su mejilla y ella cesó en su lamento, recargando su cabeza en su bien formado pecho. Él era un ser mágico para ella y lo fue desde el momento en que conoció lo que sentía. Porque gracias a él podía respirar sin sentirse amarrada, porque él era maravilloso.

-Pero eso no mancha tu alma, ángel mío.- Le susurró a su oído, mientras sus brazos la acercaban a su cuerpo.- Jamás serás un demonio, te lo juro.

Notó como la nube de tristeza y soledad se marchó y ella se recostó en su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio. Sabía que era una candidata fuerte para ser la esposa de algún millonario, pero también sabía que era la mujer más talentosa que podría tener de compañera alguien.

-¿Aún vas a pintar?- Preguntó Yoh con suavidad, amoldando la distancia entre su rostro y el de ella.

-Sigo pensándolo…- Murmuró en el tono fiero y agresivo de siempre.- ¿No me vas a distraer?

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte.- Le sugirió Yoh levantándose del suelo.

Lo acompañó a su alcoba y él abrió las ventanas y las cortinas para dejarle ver la panorámica vista de la ciudad que antes fue el más visitado por todo el mundo. Toda una metrópoli. Notó su preciosa y figurante ternura, especialmente cuando tomó entre sus manos el lienzo para ponerlo junto al banco y el caballete alzarse con delicadeza delante de él.

-¿Podrías tener mejor acompañante?-Dijo Yoh con suavidad, la misma que sentía al verla levantarse para mirarlo.

-No, te estaba esperando a ti.- Murmuró Anna pensativa.- Eras lo que necesitaba.

Y sin hablar más se sentó a trazar con un lápiz los primeros trazos de la ventana y el panorama que se asomaba a la distancia. Había muchos tonos grises, pero el marco de la ventana dibujaba en el interior un ambiente cálido y de gran color.

Vio la presteza al tomar sus pinturas sin distracciones. Y quiso que su mano tuviera la presteza para hacerlo del mismo modo. Entonces se acercó a ella, arrodillándose ante la figura delgada de Anna. Ella le miró sobre su hombro, mientras él se acercaba a robarle un pequeño y tenue beso de sus labios.

-Enséñame…

Anna tomó su mano derecha y le dio el pincel delgado. Se paró del banco en que se encontraba sentada y cedió su lugar sin mayor problema. Pensó que le gritaría, pero el día de hoy brillaba la ausencia de su mal humor.

-Tómalo con firmeza.- Le indicó cerca de su oído, rodeando su cuerpo con el suyo.

Un acercamiento tan delicado e íntimo, pero el cual ella no veía con intensiones extra, sino como la enseñanza de una nueva atracción. Su mano cubrió la suya y su brazo de adaptó a la distancia del de ella. Entonces se enamoró del roce de su mejilla a la de él, mientras contaba la forma más fácil de pintar.

Ambos estaban cerca, uno del otro, escuchando el aliento, sintiendo su pecho subir con cierto ajetreo. Mirándose a menudo, luchando contra ese instinto que les sugería dejar todo y separarse.

-Pintas con mucha entrega.- Comentó Yoh emocionado al ver la creación que ambos retrataban.

-No… tú estás haciendo todo.- Contestó Anna tan cerca de su oído que le estremeció la diminuta distancia.- Tus manos son libres….

-Tanto como tú.- Señaló Yoh mirándola fijamente sobre su hombro.- Eres libre de amar a quien tú quieras y de hacer lo que mejor te parezca de la vida.

Bellas palabras, pero perfectamente idealistas y que hicieron sonreír amargamente a la dueña de sus sentimientos, quien soltó el pincel para pasar por su rostro aquellas frágiles y seguras manos blancas.

-No necesitas mentirme, no me voy a ir a ningún lado.- Pronunció con firmeza y plenitud.- Soy feliz aquí.

-Pero serías inmensamente feliz si no tuvieras que refugiarte aquí conmigo, y vivieras como la niña hermosa que eres.- Contestó sin temor a que ella huyera y fuera a casa de sus padres a vivir nuevamente con ellos.

Sin embargo, aquel miedo se evaporó cuando su mirada cayó en sus ojos y ese irradiante tono miel se suavizó hasta ser un tono dorado. Precioso, sin igual, del mismo modo en que ella se acomodó en su pierna y se sentó sin ningún miedo.

-Me gusta lo que sientes por mí, me hace sentir especial y mucho más segura de mí misma.

Y como esa suave melodía en la que ella interpretaba sus más profundos sentimientos, como cuando en cada batalla de shamanes le brindaba su apoyo sin reconocer nunca lo angustiaba que se encontraba al verlo debatir entre la muerte.

-Yo estoy aquí porque me gusta estar, no por obligación, ni porque no tenga opción.- Continuó con ese tono autoritario, digno de ella.- Yo te di la opción de dejarme, ahora afronta las consecuencias.

Sutil, pero tan cierto. No pudo evitar regresar el tiempo y ver a la pequeña Anna gritándole que se marchara porque ella no era una opción para ser su prometida y nunca lo sería. Ahora, ella no tenía recuerdos, sólo el presente y la pequeña felicidad que le brindaban los momentos felices.

-Yo jamás te dejaría, Anna.- Le susurró al oído mientras se recargaba en su regazo, como un tesoro que quisiera acunar por siempre.- Eres lo único que me mantiene con vida en este grisáceo mundo.

La rubia apoyó su mano cerca de su corazón, que bombeaba aceleradamente por la fragilidad que desbordaba esa niña. Siempre fue encantadora, pero pocas veces le permitió tocarla y decirle lo importante y fundamental que era en su vida.

-¿Tú quieres que sea feliz?

-Por supuesto.- Respondió sin dudarlo un solo momento.

-Entonces déjame estar aquí…

Y como si eso calmara sus pensamientos asintió con levedad, mientras ella se incorporaba y lo miraba a una altura considerable, la altura justa para ella. Yoh delató su intención y tomó su mano con premura para acercarla a él. Sus rostros se encontraron y acariciaron con sutileza en un roce de labios.

Un sentimiento único y legendario, como aquel que prevaleció tantos siglos. Ella no podría amar a alguien como lo amaba a él, jamás. Y por eso cuando Yoh comenzó a besarla, sabía que no podría dejarla ir con tanta facilidad, porque una parte de ella le pertenecía inherentemente.

-Quiero contarte algo importante…- Le susurró entre ese beso tierno y fugaz.

-¿Una historia?- Preguntó Anna con los ojos cerrados, esperando el momento en que él le robara de nueva cuenta el aliento.

-Nuestra historia…- Murmuró Yoh sentándola en sus piernas con bastante soltura.- ¿Me dejas contártela?

Anna lo miró con curiosidad, pero al notar como Yoh inclinaba su menudo cuerpo para robar sus labios con calma y amor, no pudo negarse a la propuesta del castaño.

-Cuéntame…

* * *

Continuará….

N/a: Bien, aquí está un nuevo capítulo de este fic rarito. Muchs me comentan de la pedofilia xD, sí muy curioso, pero Yoh ve a Anna, no contempla demasiado la edad ahora que ella le ha abierto como que su corazón y que cursi me veo ¿no? Ni yo me lo creo abiertamente, pero hasta aquí mi actualización.

Agradecimientos : Erendy Asakura ( muy bonita la canción, pero no era mi inspiración precisamente xD), Ludy Phorsha, Kei, M. Fragance of Winter, mellita y Katsumi Kurosawa.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Recuérdame**

Capítulo VII.- En tus recuerdos

Michael lo miró agradecido y no era para menos, sus prolongadas y extenuantes fiestas duraron cerca dos semanas, tal y como los grandes borrachos, pero lo cierto es que no entendía bien del por qué. No tenía la certeza de si aquellas celebraciones eran por algo especial o sólo para atraer más clientes... más dinero, a pesar de eso, aquella no era una preocupación fundamental en su vida, sino la ida de aquel hombre al que muchos nombraban su hemano mayor.

-Sólo a ti que eres su hermano podría dejarte a mi tesoro más hermoso .- Pronunció satisfecho por haberla cuidado esos días.- Es un peligro con tantos hombres rondando por aquí, tú me entiendes.

-Sí, claro…- Se limitó a responder mientras buscaba su mirada.

Nunca hizo contacto visual, al menos no por satisfacción, porque tenía fuerzas para mirarlo y menos para decir un simple adiós. Y lo peor es que sabía cuan mal se sentía por aquel nítido rechazo, pero es que simplemente no terminaba de asimilar la información que le brindaba Yoh, parecía tan irreal, toda una locura.

-Prepárate, visitaremos a unos amigos.- Le anunció su padre, después de despedir a su hermano.

-No quiero ir.- Contestó Anna con indiferencia.

Y en verdad no quería asistir, pero después de que la madre de Yoh la arreglara con esmero, supo que su voz era nula en ese ambiente.

-Estás preciosa, creo que eres la niña más bonita de toda la ciudad.- La alabó con grandes y grandes palabras huecas.

No era novedad, sino algo que ya sabía, que su padre le dijo desde su nacimiento. La más bella….

-La más fuerte y misteriosa mujer que conocí en toda mi vida. Eras malhumorada, sensible, te gustaba ser fuerte ante los demás y que te temieran…

Al menos la descripción de Yoh le venía mejor, le sentaba mucho mejor. Sin embargo, cuando entró a la casa de aquel famoso amigo se sintió fuera de lugar. Había tantas riquezas, tantos jóvenes presuntuosos, que su carácter se elevó hasta formar una barrera.

-Anna, él es…- Escuchó decir a su padre, pero su atención no estaba ahí.- Va a ser tu acompañante.

Seis años mayor que ella, por no decir que aquel joven la miraba con el mismo candil que Yoh la observaba. En verdad no comprendía qué tenía de especial su apariencia si nadie, ni siquiera su padre, se preocupaba por saber cómo pensaba y qué sentía.

-Creo que nos vamos a ver muy a menudo.- Le comentó con galantería.- Nuestros padres tienen planes para nosotros.

-Al menos podrías esperar a que crezca treinta centímetros más, o por lo menos unos cinco años, ¿no te parece?- Habló enojada y en un tono particularmente ofensivo.

-Actúas como una adolescente ardiente, no creo que tenga que esperar tanto, tesoro.- Le respondió con alevosía mientras esa sucia mirada se perdía en su simetría.

Por supuesto que le dio un pisotón en el pie y se perdió entre los adultos una vez que se alejó de él. Era un pervertido al insinuarle que era potencialmente una adolescente hormonal, no lo era, para nada, sólo… Se contempló al espejo y vio con detenimiento que aquel muchacho no mentía, su cuerpo se estaba desarrollando apenas, pero tenía un atractivo inusual para una niña pequeña.

-Kingsley, ¿necesitas romper el espejo para saber que eres horrible?- Escuchó decir a sus compañeras una vez que acudió al colegio nuevamente.

Sus burlas no le servían de nada, ni siquiera cuando ambas jovencitas se colocaron una al lado de la otra. El punto de comparación era terrible. La contaminación y la línea sanguínea no permitía que su piel se hidratara lo suficiente, las estructura de ellas era mucho más tosca y el cabello muy maltratado, a pesar de que trataban de cuidarlo al máximo, pero no podían, sus genes ya eran así.

-Me estoy volviendo loca…- Murmuraba Anna al ver con detenimiento a las dos adolescentes arreglarse.

Mojó las puntas de su cabello atado a una coleta y se resignó a ver cómo su reflejo la seguía hasta dejar el baño. Los gritos la persiguieron, al igual que las críticas de sus compañeras.

-¡Anna, no cabe duda que eres una bruja andando!- Oía los comentarios de las niñas, todos definían mucha envidia.

Yoh le había dicho que siempre tuvo el factor apariencia de su parte, pero ahora no sabía en qué creer, salvo en dos cuestiones. Y es que él pudo haberla confundido y pudiese estar loco, o podría considerarlo al ver que ella era la única mujer que tenía características sobresalientes y no por ser la más bella, sino porque su genética estaba intacta y no había cambiado con el paso de los años, mientras los demás se marchitaban con la suciedad que era el mundo.

-Aquí están las llaves, Anna, tu hermano llegó temprano.- Dijo con alegría la maestra encargada del taller de música.- Es fantástico que quieras mostrarle nuestros avances a un familiar, jamás te había visto tan entregada a tu labor.

-Sí… claro.-Le contestó sin la menor intención de entablar una conversación formal.

Sólo tomó las llaves y se marchó. Ellos dos estarían en ese edificio enorme, pero nadie desconfiaba nada, después de todo ahora estaban emparentados. Y cuando abrió la puerta lo vio sentado en el sillón más lejano de la sala.

-Es muy bonito…- Pronunció encantado de estar en la sala donde se ubicaba únicamente el piano.

-Sí, lo es.- Contestó sin dejar de mirar la partitura que yacía sobre el instrumento.- Estamos solos.

-Lo sé.- Confirmó el castaño.- Es sólo que tú estás muy distante, tal vez no debí decirte todas esas cosas. Olvídalas.

Anna se sintió mal porque él negara lo que hace unos días confesaba como la única verdad. Sin embargo, su corazón deseaba desbocarse en otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos mirándola con esa ardiente fiebre de amar y quererla sin medida.

Era su presencia la que le hacía pensar en algo más que la soledad, su sonrisa la que la llevaba a un lugar más ameno, sus labios tocando los suyos con suavidad y gentileza, como aquel hombre que conocía todo sobre ella y la transportaba a su vez a la nada, en un universo que no conocía y en que figuraba como la mujer de su vida.

Tocó con deleite una de las teclas del instrumento y la resonancia inundó el salón. Miró a su lado y estaba sentado en el taburete junto a ella. Él sonrió mientras ella concentraba su oído a la melodía que entonaba en el piano. Suave y armoniosa, demasiado dulce y melancólica, como si aquella fuera la última vez que lo viera y le dedicara un bello adiós.

-¿Por qué amarías a una persona por segunda vez?- Se atrevió a quebrantar el triste ambiente.

-¿Crees en mis palabras?- Surgió en la tenebrosa oscuridad de su miedo, como si al formular aquella cuestión diera origen a una nueva seguridad.

-Creo en la reencarnación.- Figuró segura, deleitándose con la oscuridad de sus pupilas y el incauto sonido en sus oídos gritando palabras de amor.

-Es complicado.- Admitió el castaño.- Ojalá todos tuvieran una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas mejor.

Y extrañamente se sintió más pequeña de lo que en realidad era, ni siquiera cuando la abrazaba se sentía de esa manera, pero siguió tocando, y mientras él la mirara todo estaría bien.

-Pero se dejarían llevar sólo por los recuerdos.-Pronunció con dureza.- Sería sólo fantasía.

Sintió que sus pies chocaban con la duela del piso y quiso afrontar aquella mirada llena de amor, pero ya no sentía su fuerza latir y desbocarla como antes. Ahora percibía la tristeza que él tenía en cuanto la vio convertida en una niña pequeña.

-No… no exactamente.- Habló despacio y muy suave, mezclándose enteramente con la melodía.- Siempre había cosas más importantes: distancias, sueños y responsabilidades. Era un amor lleno de sangre…

-¿Cómo los grandes romances?- Preguntó con melancolía en su voz.

Mientras su mirada se perdía en la suya, averiguando qué tan verdaderos eran sus sentimientos por él, cómo podría revivir su memoria sin dañar a la persona que era ahora.

-Siempre tú y yo.- Contestó Yoh con firmeza.- Justo como ahora.

No pudo evitar cuando sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer con fluidez, él no se inmutó, mucho menos la abrazó. No necesitaba consuelo para seguir conversando a su lado.

-¿Y si no fuera ella, me amarías?- Preguntó con voz trémula Anna.- ¿Amarías una imagen?

Yoh suspiró y dejó que sus manos alcanzaran las de ellas, que se movían sin parar por toda la extensión de teclas. No protestó, anhelaba su contacto.

-No, no te amaría.- Contestó el castaño, enredando sus dedos con los de ella.- Te adoraría, porque eres distinta. Antes no pude conocerte tanto, no de niños, y cuando crecimos las circunstancias nos unieron, pero a la vez nos separaron. Ahora, por suerte, yo puedo escoger nuestro destino...

Lentamente lo abrazó y recargó su cabeza en su pecho, al menos así se sentía segura, de que nadie la apartaría de su lado.

-Te amo.- Susurró con fervor, más él posó uno de sus dedos sobre su boca.

-No me ames, Anna.- Respondió con tristeza.- Quiéreme, pero no me ames, porque tú aún puedes encontrar alguien más a quien amar.

Él retiró sus lágrimas poco a poco, sin que ella reprochara nada. Sólo él tenía el derecho de amarla, ella no y eso la frustraba, ya que la consideraba demasiado menor para experimentar esas cosas.

-Yo te amé desde que tenía 10 años, Yoh.- Le recordó cuando él le relato su primer encuentro.- Tal vez tú no, pero yo sí lo dije.

-Pero yo tenía 10 años también.- Concordó el castaño.- Y tú siempre me gustaste, desde la primera vez que te vi.

-Creo que me doy cuenta de dos cosas: no soy tan fría como dices y… tú nunca valoraste mi amor, antes.- Afirmó segura y extrañamente feliz.

En su pecho se agitaba un poco la melancolía y la felicidad que le brindaba pasar un momento a solas con él. Sin embargo, se alegraba no ser más un pedazo de roca, ni un cimiento que levantara la vida de él, porque eso había sido antes, su apoyo incondicional.

-No, ahora yo soy él que debe protegerte.- Acordó el castaño.- Siempre te hice a un lado, incluso cuando alguno de ellos moría. Pero juró que esta vez haré las cosas bien y si tengo que dejarte ir, lo haré con gusto.

-¿Y qué si decido no irme nunca?- Preguntó con seguridad.

-Entonces te convertiré en mi esposa, porque no me gustaría que te quedaras aquí sola.-Resolvió el castaño más tranquilo.

-No lo harías.- Aseguró Anna.- Yo no te dejaría, porque no quiero tu lástima.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que te tengo lástima?- Cuestionó con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Yo jamás te tendría lastima, eres…

-Anna Kyouyama, la esposa del Rey Shaman.- Pronunció con bastante dureza.

-No, jamás fuiste su esposa.- Recordó Yoh.- Pero ahora mismo me gustaría mucho que lo fueras.

-¿Por qué?

Y esa luz en sus ojos se apagó por completo, más cuando sus labios rozaron los de ella. No respondió, sólo la besó. Aquella energía irradiaba por completo algo diferente, mucho más asfixiante y pasional, algo que jamás había sentido antes y que cosquilleaba en su interior.

-Por que Hao me puso en tierra al ángel más hermoso.- Susurró entre cada beso que le daba y quitaba su aliento.- La tentación más grande que no puedo tocar.

-Aún así, no puedo amarte…

-No, jamás.

* * *

Continuará….

N/A: Nuevamente les traigo el fic más melancólico que he escrito, en serio me hace sentir triste cada vez que imagino la escena, especialmente cuando Anna llora, siento que es muy remoto verlo, pero perfectamente real. He actualizado este, porque es el fic intermedio a una actualización en fics largos, así que próximamente habrá otro capítulo en línea. Sus reviews los contestaré en breve en mi blog, que por cierto estoy actualizando continuamente y basta de promoción barata, nos estamos a proximando al descenlace de esta historia, así que... irse desacostumbrando de los capítulos breves, pero no hay problema porque planeo subir un fic igual de corto en la sección M.

**Agradecimientos especiales: shamangirl, snoopyter, Katsumi Kurosawa, y Seyram Asakura. **


	8. Capítulo 8

****

Recuérdame

Capítulo VIII.- Así habla el corazón

Recostado en su espacio no podía dejar de pensar en el aroma que impregnaba su almohada, la bella y delicada esencia que la pequeña Anna había dejado ahí. Al partir ella muchas cosas cambiaron en su interior, especialmente cuando pensó en las veces que la rubia lo había acompañado en sus viajes y desventuras.

-Vámonos, el carro ya ha llegado.- Le anunció su amigo interrumpiendo abruptamente sus pensamientos.

No tomó demasiada importancia, puesto que Ren era así y Hana, inclusive, tenían un temperamento complicado y bastante despreocupado en ese sentido, aunque su hijo… era igual de complicado que Anna. No obstante, está viviendo una nueva realidad y debía aceptarla, a veces, sólo en ocasiones maldecía tener sus recuerdos. Porque él parecía vivir de la nostalgia y no de los momentos actuales.

-Si no quieres ir, quédate.- Le espetó Men al ver que no se movía de sitio.- Pero yo quiero ir a respirar aire fresco a ese dichoso lugar.

Lo siguió y se subió a la camioneta prestada que un amigo de Michael amablemente les había dado para transportarse al bello campo. Anna, por supuesto, no negó el favor. Al contrario se notaba muy entusiasmada, aunque no lo evidenciara a todos los presentes, pero su mirada… se derretía por conocer la inmensidad del mundo. Y por supuesto, se sentó a su lado, mientras Men ocupó en la totalidad el asiento trasero.

-Muy bien, vámonos.- Anunció Michael emocionado.- Será un fin de semana fabuloso.

Ella no lo miró, se dedicó a ver la ventanilla y recargarse sin preocupación alguna en el asiento. No culpaba su mal humor, él había sido cortante y muy exigente en marcar sus límites. Anna no era consciente de la gran atracción, del poder que podía influir en él y en otros, no tenía conocimiento de lo que podía despertar si se lo propusiera.

-Anna…- Le susurró cerca de su oído.

Estaban rodeados, y aún así todo parecía ser tan normal.

-¿Qué quieres?- Cuestionó indiferente, mientras escuchaba su reproductor de música.

-Nada…- Respondió agradado de que al menos no estuviera triste por decirle que no podía quererlo con la misma intensidad.

-¿Te has preguntado qué significa para Yoh Asakura un "nada"?- Oyó con atención el reclamó, pero no lo veía, parecía como si su molestia fuera parte del momento.- No te lo preguntes, yo te lo respondo. Quiere decir: Anna, déjame hostigarte un rato en el coche, porque después te voy a patear cada que intentes acercarte.

Vaya… eso sin duda lo dejó sin aliento y le encanto, aquello tenía un toque peculiar de Anna Kyouyama impregnado en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-¿Y sabes qué es lo más importante? Que no me interesa, puedes hacerlo y realmente voy a tener mejores asuntos que atender.

-¿Cómo qué?- Cuestionó interesado, aunque también podía haberlo tomado a burla.- Claro, si puedo saber, AK.

-No, no te interesa, creí que querías que tuviéramos una relación más abierta.- Le respondió altiva.- Estoy respetando mi límite.

-El limitado soy yo, no tú.-Recordó Yoh pasando un brazo para rodear sus hombros.- Tú estás bien.

-Tan bien que quiero estar contigo aunque tú no quieras.- Le espetó con dureza mientras le pegaba en el estómago.- Niña o no, tengo derecho a tomar mis propias decisiones.

Yoh sonrió y dibujo un pequeño paisaje en el cuaderno que llevaba para arte. No era la gran cosa, pero al menos tenía práctica ilustrando las tareas de su hijo, Hana se lo pedía continuamente aunque fuera un desastre.

-No sabes dibujar.- Le regañó Anna horrorizada por los trazos.- ¿Es que acaso no notas la diferencia?

-Claro que lo sé, pero me nació hacerlo.- Contestó relajado entre el calor que el pequeño cuerpo de Anna provocaba y la sensación de cuidarla a su lado.- Sabes… no debería decirlo, pero me encanta tu carácter.

-Y a mí me encantaría que los dos me dejaran dormir.- Les irrumpió con frialdad Men, intentando cubrir sus oídos con dos grandes almohadones.

Anna le miró sin dejar de mover su cabeza en signo de negación, a veces era tan hermético Men Tao que le desesperaba.

-Tienes razón, es idéntico al tipo que conociste, ese tal Ren.- Concordó la rubia restándole importancia.- Y deja de acosarme, si no me quieres tener recostada sobre tus piernas todo el camino.

Aunque era más un murmullo, él alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente sus palabras. De hecho le sorprendió que no tardara en dormirse en el trayecto. A Anna no le importaba quedarse despierta todo el camino, pero ahora era tan diferente parecía ser muy frágil.

Admiraba esa actitud madura, porque había dejado la melancolía y ahora parecía adaptarse a lo que él le contaba. Jamás creyó que le creería con mucha facilidad, pero al parecer, mucho se adaptaba a sus creencias y a lo que sentía. Eso le daba sentido a la poderosa unión que los mantenía juntos.

Mas cuando bajaron del auto, y percibió el aire limpio de la lujosa casa de campo, su mundo cambió radicalmente, especialmente cuando un joven esperaba a Anna en la entrada de la residencia. Eran por lo menos cinco años más grande, pero tenía un porte de gallardía e imponencia que lo dejaba atrás por mucho.

-Hace años que no visito un vejestorio de estos.- Le comentó Men mientras bajaba somnoliento.- Pero te va a servir de experiencia, los ricos suelen comer en sus jardines y llenarse la boca de quesos ingleses.

Adentro todo era perfecto, como un cuento hecho realidad. Sabía que Anna se fascinaría al ver los cuadros más caros en las paredes, las esculturas que hace siglos estaban en museos y aquel expectante diseño arquitectónico. Todo lo que ella quería, era el lujo y la elegancia que siempre quiso tener y que nunca le dio, ni ahora, ni en su vida pasada.

-Y mira, Anna, este es el comedor.- Señaló el joven con gran orgullo.- Siglo XXI, la madera está muy bien conservada.

Demasiado, pensaba Yoh posando su mirada en todo el decorado. Su madre se notaba impresionada, y no era para menos, Michael estaba contactando gente muy influyente y no dudaba ni un poco que Anna estaba incluida en el contrato. Aunque probablemente eso ya lo sabía.

-Si no quitas esa cara de idiota nunca vas a disfrutar de todo lo que tenemos que aprovechar.- Men tenía la mente en claro, lo que deseaba y no quería perder el tiempo jugando con niñitos y adolescentes.

Resignado, se alejó y dejó a Anna a solas con él. No sabía qué le desagradaba más, que ella tuviera la opción de querer a alguien más o que él simplemente se limitara a dejarla ir. En cualquier opción, sólo ella podía elegir y sabía que estaba mal, pero deseaba que eligiera sobre todos los posibles candidatos a él. Lo ansiaba.

-Supongo que en tu tiempo no había esto.- Le habló refiriéndose a los bocadillos extraños, compuestos de comida comprimida.- Se ven horribles, pero tienen un buen sabor.

Anna era muy fresca, se veía la ligereza de sus pasos, la energía que tenía a pesar de no vivir en un ambiente tan fresco como ese.

-Este es tu ambiente, ¿no es así?-Se atrevió a preguntarle después de meditarlo un momento.

Ahora que Men estaba descansando bajo el árbol que había escogido para dormir lo que no había podido hacer durante el trayecto. Y Anna lo había escogido de compañero de té, limitando a los demás, excusando con claridad que era una nueva costumbre de familiarización entre ellos.

-Si te refieres al bosque y todos los objetos, me gustan, no lo puedo negar.-Contestó segura, aunque sus labios temblaban por una extraña razón.

Y su mirada se posó en la de él. Dos días sin tocarse, sin besarse y más bajo la lupa de sus padres, era imposible generar un encuentro de pareja.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- Aclaró Yoh sonriendo sin mucho ánimo.- Él te respeta bastante, a pesar de que es un adolescente.

-Lo mismo haces tú.- Reafirmó sorbiendo el té de su taza.- Tú eres más atractivo.

-Aún le falta crecer, no puedes desdeñarlo todavía, de hecho… es ilógico, yo…

-No la menciones, por favor.- Le pidió con rudeza.

Fue algo cómico recordar a la pequeña Tamao, la niña que había vivido con él toda su infancia y a la que nunca vio como algo más que una hermana. Anna no tenía sus recuerdos, pero sentía los mismos celos que su ser anterior. Y mucho más evidentes.

-Tamao era una niña linda y jamás le hice caso.- Recordó Yoh con cierta nostalgia.- Cuando creció también lo fue.

Sólo que ahora sintió como Anna le pateaba la espinilla. Fue un dolor horrible, pero ella se jactó con gracia y elegancia. Claramente le había advertido, aunque nunca pensó que cumpliría con su promesa si se atrevía a mencionarla.

-Me tenías a mí, es obvio que nadie se compara conmigo. Además, ¿quién más te hubiese soportado tus malditos cambios de humor?

-¿Segura que estás hablando de mí?- Cuestionó con gracia.- Ouch, nunca te había visto tan molesta por Tamao, de hecho la tenías siempre a tu lado.

-Al enemigo siempre se le tiene cerca, tonto.- Respondió molesta, más porque él la miraba con ternura.- ¿Qué?

-Nada…

Sí, iba a reclamar, definitivamente iba a hacerlo, pero antes de que lo hiciera la besó. Fue suave y muy rápido, demasiado para ser una caricia sensual. Al contrario, abrió los ojos y se cercioró de que nadie estuviera a la vista.

-¡Estás loco!- Replicó Anna en voz tenue.- Alguien podría habernos visto y entonces…

-Nadie nos vio, Anna, además no te arriesgaría de esta forma tan inusual.

Muy cierto, aunque desearía con mucho ahínco que ella fuera diez años más grande, entonces la besaría sin problemas y no le importaría. Esta vez ella no tendría que pedirle besos, porque él se los daría cuando le naciera hacerlo. Siempre…

-¡Anna!- Escuchó como la llamaba el joven con emoción.- Linda, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Muy cariñoso para ser su primer encuentro, por lo que dedujo que debía conocerlo con anterioridad. Sin embargo, la rubia se levantó y le miró con cierto toque de maldad. Lo hacía para darle celos, de eso estaba más que seguro.

-No me digas linda, tonto.- Le respondió con dureza.- Y ahora voy.

-Cómo tú digas.- Contestó resignado, mientras caminaba adentro de la casa.

Anna se acercó a su rostro y le susurró tan cerca de su oído algunas palabras antes de marcharse.

-Disfruta de tu soledad, Yoh.- Se despidió con el mismo tono de arrogancia de siempre.- Te quiero…

Yoh sonrió con verdadera emoción y la miró irse con bastante prisa. Sinceramente le daba igual lo que ese niño intentara hacer, Anna tenía en mente hacerle desistir sobre la idea de dejarla ir. Aunque… si su deseo fuese verla mejor, ahí estaba el futuro hermoso que quería para ella.

Él no era mucho mayor y podía llevar una relación mucho más estable a su lado. Lujos, comodidades, vida… Entonces sintió como alguien le hacía compañía. Men se había sentado en el lugar que ocupaba Anna anteriormente.

-¿Me dejas tomar el té contigo?-Le cuestionó con dureza.- Digo, no soy Anna, pero puedo hacerte compañía.

Hubiese sido un momento bastante cómico de no ser porque su rostro no tenía un ápice de sentimientos, y al contrario mostraba su parte más seria y más ruda.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, Men?- Le preguntó directamente y sin ningún temor.

-Es lo mismo que me preguntó yo, Yoh. ¿Qué misterio traes con Anna?

Sólo un minuto transcurrió antes de que Men saltara con más preguntas y un comportamiento digno de cualquier enemigo.

-¿Es que acaso estás…

-Estoy enamorado de ella.

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: Este fic es el previo a una actualización larga, así que ya se imaginarán que sigue después de éste, y no sólo esto, es una actualización múltiple. Sé que es bastante presuroso, pero trato de aprovechar al máximo mis vacaciones y más saliendo de un ritmo ajetreado, así que tengo que estar activa, una disculpa por tanto movimiento en mi cuenta.

Agradecimientos especiales: HouRayKen, Kei, Katsumi Kurosawa, M. Fragrance of Winter y a sey.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Recuérdame**

Capítulo IX.- Irremediable

Frío… todo amaneció frío, especialmente cuando Yoh me confesó todo: sus vivencias, su tiempo y el amor que le profesaba a esa niña. Era totalmente ilógico, era su hermana y eso ninguno de los dos lo respetaba, ninguno.

Anna caminaba a mi lado, mordiéndose los labios por no preguntarme por él, y yo sabía por qué era, quería guardar las apariencias y sí que lo hacían, qué estúpido no notó que ese par se traía algo entre manos, después de todo es ilógico que en pocos meses se trataran de forma inseparable. Tonto y más tonto fui.

-¿Mucho trabajo?-Me cuestionó sin emoción alguna, como solía hacerlo todo el tiempo, pero esta vez me llamó la atención la naturalidad con que lo hacía.- ¿O es que tiene a otra de tus amiguitas en casa?

El fantasma sutil de los celos estaba presente. Trataba de negarlo, pero lo veía con tanta claridad ahora que notaba como apretaba sus nudillos y en la forma tan intensa que sus ojos color miel se tenían de un dorado oscuro. Ya… a estas alturas no podía describir mi imbecilidad al no ver esos detalles.

-Te estoy hablando, Men, ¿por qué no ha venido a recogerme al colegio en esta semana?-Escuché su réplica con atención y yo creyendo estúpidamente que era porque Yoh se sentía esclavo de esa pequeña rubia-¿Estás sordo?

Fue lo único que necesité para despertar de mi ensoñación.

-No, sólo no tiene porque venir por ti, ya se cansó de hacerlo-Le contesté cortante y directo- Tiene muchas cosas que hacer, no eres lo único que está en su mente, y tu padre me va a pagar muy bien por ir a recogerte.

Esas eran mis intenciones, lastimarla, herir su orgullo y que se sintiera menospreciada por Yoh, quería quebrar sus ilusiones de niña enamorada, después de todo lo que hacía sólo podría tener un final y ¿qué? ¿Estaría dispuesto su padre a dejarla ir con el hombre que consideraba su hermano teniendo más opciones de matrimonio? ¿Desperdiciaría Anna la oportunidad de sobrevivir por un tonto y banal capricho de niña?

No dijo nada, sólo me miró y me sujetó con fuerza de la cintura. No quería perder tiempo como Yoh, yo tenía la misión de dejarla en su casa lo más pronto posible, por eso llevaba una velocidad increíble en la bicicleta y no me importó si tuviéramos un accidente, me pasé dos grandes calles sin mirar a otro lado. Sabía que morir no le asustada, ni a mí, y que ahora era mucho mejor esa opción.

-¿Por qué quieres mentirme, Men?-Se atrevió a decirme con seriedad- Quieres que me aleje de él.

Y paré de golpe, no por la impresión, sino porque deseaba hacérselo ver de una forma nada usual. Suavicé mi mirada y me atreví a acariciar su blanca mejilla. Su piel era tan suave, pero ella no me permitió tocarla más. Quería robarle un beso, ya que él pregonaba tantas cosas hermosas sobre ella… quería y prefería que se fijara en otra persona, que se diera cuenta que su amor por Yoh era tan insignificante como un regalo de navidad.

-Tú lo convenciste- Me acusa de la manera más tranquila, aunque sus ojos reflejan el horror de que yo lo sepa todo- No tienes ningún derecho a…

-Lo que él hace es pedofilia, entiéndelo de una buena vez, Anna. Si alguien se entera de esta tontería él va a parar a la cárcel.-Le digo con bastante exaltación y no era para menos, con ella ¿quién no sería un pedófilo?, aunque eso verdaderamente era lo de menos.-Oh…. No….

Mi reacción es verdaderamente autentica, jamás lo había pensado, incluso cuando Yoh me contó… nunca llegué pensar en los procesos legales, sólo especulaba en las consecuencias que tenía que ellos se quedaran juntos. Pero, eso era lo que más le extrañaba, porque Yoh había dando en el blanco para alejarse de ella, sólo era cuestión de que alguien más lo supiera.

-Yo jamás lo pondría en evidencia.- Se jactó con alevosía- Y él no se atrevería a dejarme por nada, lo entiendes, por nada.

No pude evitar mi molestia por eso, en verdad, no puedo evitarlo. Yo fracasé en mis tiempos de estudiante y rechacé cada una de las creencias de mi familia, ahora veía una pequeña luz en el camino de Anna y ciertamente no quería que se agotara. Sabía lo que era equivocarse, entonces por qué ninguno de los dos lo comprendía, por qué seguían en la misma línea. Ella podría salir adelante, podría vivir…

-Tú te vas a comprometer, espero que lo tengas en mente.-Le recordé con crueldad al evocar la charla en que su padre negociaba un acuerdo matrimonial entre los dos jovencitos.- Él es más joven.

-¿Así que es por él?

Sí, ese era uno de los motivos. Yoh tenía miedo de dejarla en compañía de un extraño, pero sabía que ese jovencito tenía el mismo aprecio por Anna, además de que podría ayudarla, le convenía, era lo correcto.

-Yoh quiere lo mejor para ti, ¡¿por qué demonios no lo entiendes?-Le dije exaltado, totalmente fuera de mí y no pude controlar mi limitante en el asunto.

Anna no me miró con rencor, simplemente comenzó a caminar en silencio, como si al hacerlo pensara en cada una de mis palabras. No se veía abatida, sólo pensativa, tal y como yo lo estaba hace unos días.

La lluvia comenzó a caer en una brisa delgada y diminuta. Minúsculas gotas comenzaban a llenar su cabeza de brillos hermosos y eso sólo me hizo perder más la cabeza al notar que ella no era tan pequeña como yo creía, tampoco era menuda y frágil, sólo tenía el cuerpo de niña , pero en realidad…

-Ella es la mujer de la que me enamoré-Recordé sus palabras-Siempre fue muy diferente a las demás, vivió cosas que un niño no desearía vivir y eso la hizo especial. Su carácter, su vivacidad y la forma tan intensa en que hacía girar su entorno.

-Eres sólo una niña-Negué rotundamente la idea que Yoh me había dado de ella y eso pareció llamar su atención.

Me miró con desdén mientras deshacía la coleta que sujetaba su cabello. No me percaté de cuando llegamos al parque central, ni de cómo ella fijó su vista en él.

-Depende de la perspectiva de uno, tal vez tú te ves diminuto a comparación mía-Espetó antes de dirigirse a la banca donde estaba sentado Yoh.

Parecía que lo esperaba, pero no, él simplemente salía y se perdía en su mundo de melancolía un rato para llegar y deslumbrar con su tranquila sonrisa, aquello era más que una coincidencia, era una rutina.

-He crecido más que el año pasado-Le dice serena, sentándose a su lado-¿Lo has notado?

Una sutil sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Es algo que no puedo creer, cómo tiene el poder de cambiar su ánimo, su simple tacto y aquella mirada vacía se transforma en algo lleno de calidez.

-Te hará daño quedarte bajo la lluvia- Se escucha el eco de un hermano protector, pero sólo yo sé que ese es el hombre que siente amor por alguien.

Y repentinamente los veo como son, no como hermanos, sino como dos amantes que huyen a escondidas. Sé que él no la ha tocado íntimamente, pero me basta a mí saber que han compartido algo más que un simple roce de manos.

-Me enferma más que te alejes de mí por un tonto prejuicio-Le reta valiente e integra- Ya no pienso rogarte que te quedes a mi lado, sé que de todos modos harás lo que mejor te parezca, pero quiero advertirte algo.

Toma su mano, la aferra a la suya en una posesión tan sagrada. Me desubicó un poco al ver el afecto que puede tener una niña por alguien mucho mayor que ella. No dudo que Anna será hermosa al crecer, pero… ¿por qué siento que no puedo ver algo tan sublime?

-Yo te voy a amar hasta que mi corazón deje de latir-Pronuncia sin miedo a ser escuchada por mí- Y ya no me importa lo que hagas, sólo quería que lo supieras.

Su voz es excelsa y mis piernas tiemblan al ver la devoción de Yoh, sé que su amor es mucho más profundo, es totalmente arraigado, fuera de comprensión. Yo jamás he sentido algo similar y puedo ver como Anna se aleja. No lo mira, simplemente camina lento y yo sé que es en espera de que la detenga.

No lo hace. Sólo me mira a mí en señal de que avance y yo trató, en verdad trato de no mirar a Yoh, porque sé que me pedirá que la cuide y yo no soy capaz de hacerlo tan bien como lo hace él. Sé que soy fuerte, después de todo soy un Tao, pero no puedo aguantar tanto.

Ya han pasado dos meses desde esa distancia y sé cuanto se muere Anna por verlo, lo veo cada que la veo recorrer el Metropolitano con calma. Ha venido cientos de veces y en cada una se para frente al cuadro que tiene ángeles. Ve siete ángeles y una sombra que irradia una luz roja. Yo también lo percibo, es un aura misteriosa.

-Vámonos- Me dice como si nada más importara y era cierto.

Yoh se había ido a trabajar fuera, su padre lo había mandado a lugares inhóspitos y bastante desagradables al sur y a Yoh no le había importado. Yo recibía cada semana una carta, un fragmento era para ella, pero jamás se lo había entregado y él sabía que así sería.

-Anna, he comprado telas muy bonitas para hacerte vestidos y ropa muy elegante- Escuchó con atención como la madre de Yoh sigue indiferente a su hijo y comienzo a pensar en las diferencias y similitudes de nuestro mundo y el de él.

-Ren decía que había tenido la mala suerte de nacer en una familia tan separada y tan egoísta…-claro, eso lo evocaba perfectamente y ahora le dolía.

Sin embargo, Anna la evitó y subió a su habitación. Odiaba cuando me inmiscuía en su casa, pero no podía evitarlo, ella era lo único que había dejado Yoh con vida, que le reflejaba aún en la distancia. Subí a su habitación y pude ver cómo comenzaba una nueva pintura.

-¿Qué quieres, Men?-Pronuncia con indiferencia, como si en verdad quisiera que no le interrumpiera su momento de soledad.

-Él va a volver pronto, me lo dijo en una carta- Reavivo su esperanza, aunque ella ya no me cree.

-Sé que va a volver y eso… me alegra.-Comenta sin sentimientos de alegría, sin nada más que la fuerza de hablar-No deseo verlo en ese lugar, yo…

-Él está bien-Agrego decidido- Te extraña mucho.

Y puedo ver su extrañeza al mencionarle esas palabras. Me odio a mi mismo por encender fuego en donde la lluvia ya lo ha apagado. Pero no puedo vivir sabiendo que ella está vacía.

-Tú le dijiste que lo que hacía era lo correcto, ¿por qué has cambiado de parecer?

-Te lleva once años, eres una niña y creo que puedes hacer grandes cosas de la vida si te casas con ese tipo- Aludo al que posiblemente será su prometido- Pero imagínate que estás viendo todo el día la misma película dramática, imagina por un momento que estás viendo como la flor más bella del jardín se marchita aunque le pongan agua, sólo… sólo figúrate eso.

No sé si me ha escuchado o si mis palabras han causado un impacto en ella, supongo que no, y francamente no me importa. Sólo que ahora viéndola con detenimiento he podido observar como una sutil sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-Yo confío en él, se que regresara y que volverá a mí aunque tú se lo impidas y aunque Michael se diera cuenta- Me dice con franqueza- Lo que siento es inimaginablemente grande, especial y duradero. Es lo que me da vida, a pesar de la distancia. Y te sugiero, no te atrevas a juzgarme.

Después de eso su mirada se pierde en los colores del lienzo y yo me marchó para dejarla en su mundo de grisáceos tonos. Detesto la forma tan inhumana en que el mundo se consume, pero tarde o temprano eso nos va a cobrar factura. Viéndolo desde cualquier ángulo, vivir la vida y disfrutar nuestro poco tiempo sería mejor que vivirla totalmente vacío.

Por eso no vaciló en abrazarlo y en pegarle en el primer momento en que lo veo llegar sucio y cansado a nuestro departamento. Por dios, que jamás me he sentido tan lleno de vida como para golpearlo hasta agonizar. Tres meses sin él han sido un calvario para mí, no sólo por ver cómo Anna se entretenía en banalidades, sino por ver la forma tan genuina en que su madurez contrastaba con su apariencia de niña.

-Eres un maldito, Yoh Asakura.- Le reclamó sin ningún miedo.

Sólo ríe y agradezco oír el desesperante sonido de su risa. En verdad, no me molestaría escucharlo todos los días. Sé que preguntara primero y para eso me he adelantado. La he traído y está arriba. Su voz tiembla, en verdad no sabe qué elegir, y yo sé, vamos a tirar todo por el desagüe, pero en verdad ya no importa, no soportaría una segunda ronda de ese agudo dolor. Ha sido todo un martirio para mí.

-Ve con ella y asegúrate de tratarla con respeto o me encargaré de que te vayas en el próximo tren de regreso a lo remoto-Le dije sin más remedio y él me agradeció.

Golpee lo primero que vi a mi alcance y Anna bajó las escaleras. Tanto ruido, tanto sentimiento mezclado en el aire. Sabía que no debía de estar ahí, pero qué importa, sólo quiero ver algo grato después de tantos días insoportables.

-Hola… Anna-Le saluda como un tonto mientras sus manos se tocan y se rozan como un puñado de miel.

Qué repugnante, sin embargo, es lo que yo quería.

-Si la vas a abrazar, hazlo ya, me desespera que seas tan lento en esto.

Continuará…

* * *

N/a: Hola, saludos, sé que debo una actualización larga, en realidad serán dos, bastante buenas y medio largas, no eternas, pero bueno previo a eso y antes de que se me vaya el tren actualizo este fic, estamos cerca del cierre, el próximo capítulo será el penúltimo y será decisivo, espérenlo pronto. Y bueno este capítulo sí que fue complicado, viendo la visión de ustedes, la de Men, finalmente me rendí y los deje sufriendo un poco, sólo a Men.

Ciao!


	10. Capítulo 10

**Recuérdame**

Capítulo X.- Píntame

El frío aire de invierno le calaba sus huesos, incluso sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco más de lo normal, especialmente al ver a su hermano sentarse entre las bancas del auditorio. No esperó ver a su padre, ni a su esposa, sabía que hoy tendrían una cena importante con aquel amigo famoso y su hijo, con el que pretendían casarla.

-Es tu turno, Anna- Le indicó la maestra, sacándola totalmente de sus pensamientos.

Varias niñas intentaron burlarse, pero nada de lo que ellas decían le afectaba, aquello era sólo celos, envidia. No significaba nada en su vida ahora que tenía una razón poderosa para salir adelante, para cambiar su futuro e independizarse.

Caminó al escenario y se detuvo en seco al oír las voces de cientos de personas hablar. Era imposible, nadie más hablaba en esa habitación, sólo el breve anuncio de la directora del plantel. Su cuerpo se congeló, aunque eso poco se notó cuando la maestra de piano la animó a tomar su lugar en el taburete.

Sin embargo, esa sensación no desaparecía, no se iba. Y vio una rosa blanca caer sobre el piano. Fue un momento extraño y preciso, pero eso no la detuvo un segundo más y comenzó a tocar el instrumento con gracia y delicadeza. Su melodía era dedicada a él, y eso Yoh lo sabía, al igual que Men, quien no dejaba de quejarse de esa extraña relación.

Elevó su tonada y la nieve afuera no detuvo esa impecable interpretación, ni siquiera cuando vio un pétalo de la rosa caer. Cerró sus ojos y se perdió por un segundo en la bella imagen que se formaba en su mente.

-No puedo, amo demasiado a este hombre.- La mano en su corazón y un gran demonio atrás de ella, insistiendo en matarlo.- Tú eres el único que debe desaparecer.

Un frío invierno, como frío era el de hoy. Congelante, atemorizante de ser descubierto por alguien más. Aquello era un recuerdo único que venía a su mente de forma constante, y la deleitaba con el hecho de saber que no eran alucinaciones, sino una realidad.

Oyó los aplausos y las flores opacas y marchitas comenzaron a llover, al igual que los aplausos. Un viejo año había terminado, ahora le restaba continuar con la marcha y mirar hacia adelante, donde ahora la esperaba él.

-Fue magnífico-Le dijo con verdadera ternura.

Se limitó a sonreír con gracia y fineza, era costumbre de ella hacerlo rogar por una sonrisa, pero hoy se sentía extrañamente melancólica.

-Gracias…

-Estás distraída-Comentó extrañado- Lo pude notar desde que subiste a tocar, ¿pasa algo?

-Nada-Le respondió restándole importancia-Vámonos a casa.

Sentado ahí se veía tan bien, siempre maravilloso, siempre atento. Él era un sueño imposible de ver con frecuencia y aún así quería preservar ese recuerdo en su mente para toda la vida.

-A veces creo que podría olvidarte-Dijo con un tono de voz extraño-Siento como si no pudiera tenerte para siempre.

Y aunque su sonrisa le devolvía la fe, esta vez sólo acrecentó su melancolía.

-Me vas a tener siempre que me quieras a tu lado, eso júralo que será verdad.

Siempre con seguridad, con esa entereza que le decía que todo estaba perfecto. No había nadie más en ese gran recinto, sólo ellos dos y su perfecta soledad, tan perfecta que no dudó en pedirle un tan rutinario ritual.

-Bésame…

¿Por qué no había palabras más precisas para describir la sensación que le provocaba? Acababa de encantarse con la lentitud de sus labios sobre los suyos y de sus brazos aferrarse a su pequeño y menudo cuerpo, la inexplicable magia de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Vamos a casa-Le pidió encantado por la forma tan sutil que tenía hoy y lo sabía- Tengo un regalo para ti.

Sólo que lo había olvidado, vaya descuido de él. En realidad, no pensó que fuera de esa forma, bueno en realidad sí lo pensaba, eso sólo que se veía más serio de lo que en verdad aparentaba. Por eso cuando llegaron a casa de sus padres, se ocupó personalmente de calentar la comida que habían dejado para ellos.

-Tú no solías ocuparte de nada de la cocina-Comentó divertido, seguramente porque eso en verdad le parecía gracioso.

-Sí, seguramente es porque no eras tan torpe como ahora-Le contestó tan sarcástica como siempre, sólo que ahora veía de forma distinta el panorama.

Incluso esa mirada en su rostro, se veía distinta a la que hace unos meses le brindaba, era mucho más vivaz, más acorde al momento, pero al mismo tiempo le daba un brillo de esperanza.

-¿Has pensado en nosotros como pareja a futuro?-Se atrevió a cuestionar, esperando que la respuesta fuera una afirmación.

-A veces… -Confesó apenado- No quiero esperanzarte, yo… tendría que ser un mejor prospecto y debemos admitir que no lo soy.

¿Eso era más que una verdad? Dependía demasiado de la perspectiva y del enfoque.

-Vamos a mi habitación.

Aunque al parecer aquella orden le sorprendió mucho y no era para menos, jamás habían subido al primer piso y especialmente, él no conocía su alcoba, no era tan atrevido como Men para subir y enfrentarla.

Su perfecto orden le impresionaría, estaba casi convencida, por eso cuando subieron, no le dio una amigable presentación, sino que se sentó a la cama a comer mientras él miraba maravillado el lugar, encontrando en muchas ocasiones los retratos de su persona.

-Eres…

-Asombrosa, hermosa, tierna, delicada y grande…- Pronunció sin miedo una gran cantidad de virtudes que él le decía a menudo.

-No- Negó con aprehensión y calor en sus ojos- Eres tal y como yo te recuerdo.

Y aunque sabía que le había dedicado palabras más hermosas, éstas le dieron un nuevo significado, le brindaron una emoción que no estaba dispuesta a exhibir delante de él.

-No es verdad- Afirmó con seguridad- Ella no pintaba.

-Tal vez… pero tenía ese aura, siempre me observaba, cada paso, cada momento… justo como tú.-Le dijo al tomar un lienzo con trazos de lápiz.

-Verte es un gran pasatiempo, sueles quedarte en una pose durante horas y jamás te mueves-Describió con deleite y cierta intriga- ¿qué es lo que miras tanto?

Su expectante respuesta era un simple dialogo, porque de antemano lo sabía, casi con las palabras exactas.

-A ti-Contestó sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

Eran una niña, pero eso no importaba, cómo podría llegar a ignorar esa importante racha de sentimientos. Aunque aquel amor estaba transformándose en uno profundo, casi arraigándose a su lastimada alma.

-Píntame-Le dijo la rubia ante la mirada confusa de Yoh.

-No sé hacerlo-Le contestó de inmediato y casi con miedo de causar un gran enojo en ella.

Sin embargo, no se enfadó, simplemente mojó un pincel en la pintura del bote negro y le extendió la delgada brocha.

-El arte nunca se juzga, sólo se siente- Relató sin ningún tiemble en su voz- Píntame.

Y se notaba su inexperiencia en el ramo, porque lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomar su brazo. Alzó la manga de su vestido y ahí, en su piel blanca, comenzó a trazar una serie de kanjis japoneses. Hace tanto que no existía aquel idioma que inevitablemente se cuestionó sobre su significado.

-¿Qué dice?-Le preguntó con simpleza mientras sentía la brisa suave de su aliento cercar el trazo.

-Dice… Te amo, Anna. Hoy y para siempre.-Pronunció con vehemencia y entrega.

Una tenue y casi invisible sonrisa se coló por su joven rostro. Así que firme, le arrebató el pincel que llevaba en su mano y sin dejarla temblar un instante, tomó su brazo para escribir y dibujar una rosa con una breve leyenda.

Yoh miró impresionado la forma tan sutil en que ella lo pintaba y lo pedía. Hace tanto años se habían comprometido apenas unos días de conocerse, se habían amado casi instantáneamente y ahora…

-Cásate conmigo-Leyó Anna con tanta convicción que fue imposible creer que fuera una niña.

Un extraño y peculiar momento que jamás imaginó vivir, especialmente porque no pensaba en ello, pero para él eso ya era una opción factible y por primera vez se notaba confundido, sin saber qué decir, su rostro estaba serio, pensativo, procesando sus palabras.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas tan complicadas?-Le preguntó con serenidad, aprisionando su cuerpo al suyo-Yo quiero quererte, de verdad, pero… no quiero necesitarte.

Era la misma sensación que tenía, por eso lo entendía, incluso lo descifraba.

-¿Eso es un sí?-Cuestionó con rudeza.

-Dame tu mano- Propuso el castaño separándose de su lado- Yo te voy a responder.

Con qué sutileza tomaba su mano y con qué temperamento escribía en ella. Sintió la tibieza de la tinta deslizarse suavemente por su piel y no se sorprendió cuando los labios de Yoh besaron el dorso de su mano.

-Japonés, ¿de nuevo?

-Sabes que espere por ti casi quinientos años, y así como antes te prometí liberarte de una maldición, hoy… yo te prometo que serás libre.

-¿Y?-Lo animó a continuar después de que él le mostrara lo que había escrito.

-Voy a casarme contigo-Leyó las palabras que él mismo había escrito-Porque eso es destino.

Su mirada chocó tempestivamente con la de él y por un segundo creyó ver un reflejo y un aura encantadora, lo había sentido con anterioridad, era… amor.

-Gracias…- Le dijo en respuesta, no sabía qué más decir, siempre había pensado que se negaría, que la dejaría irse así como así.

-No, yo soy quien debe agradecerte, siempre estuviste ahí para mí y por eso ahora yo quiero estar ahí para ti-Contestó tan cerca de su rostro- Hasta el día que tu decidas que es suficiente.

Percibió sus labios juntarse a los de ella con suavidad, rozándose mutuamente en un efímero beso, casi intangible.

-Nunca será suficiente –Le dijo segura.

-Lo sé- Afirmó con tranquilidad- Por eso, no pienso dejarte ir, ya lo he decidido.

Sus dedos se perdieron en la salvaje y arrogante cabellera castaña, era tan suave su cabello y muy emocionante el sentir la respiración cerca de su hombro, rozando continuamente con las temas de sus dedos su piel.

-Eres muy hermoso-Comentó Anna fascinada por las sensaciones que le producía.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente contra la mejilla de Yoh. ¿Los momentos durarían para siempre? Lo quería saber y quería que todo fuera perfecto.

-Dame mi regalo-Le pidió imperativa como siempre.

-Está en mi casa y no quiero dejarte sola-Recitó con la misma pasión que tenía al querer protegerla de todo.- Yo…

-Ve por él, en verdad deseo verlo-Pidió de nueva cuenta, tomando su rostro con su mano y obligándola a mirarlo.-Cumple lo que quiero.

Fue pensativo, demasiado para su gusto pero finalmente había accedido y antes de marcharse le había regalado una suave caricia a sus labios.

-Regresaré pronto.

Y lo dejó marcharse. Corrió por las calles, sin ninguna precaución. Adoraba esa insensatez, a pesar de que la niña era ella. Sólo que cuando cerró la puerta y caminó hacia su habitación no esperó jamás ver a alguien reflejarse en el espejo.

-¿Te divertías, princesa?-Escuchó la interrogante llena de furia.

Era imposible que él estuviera ahí, Su padre y él tenían una cena esta noche, era por esa razón que estaba solo con Yoh. Sin embargo, no se asustó, a pesar de que él tiró un objeto directo al espejo.

-Te vendieron para que mi hijo y tú se casaran en cinco años y mira con las cosas tan sucias que encuentro.- Pronunció con braveza el hombre- ¡Fui a ver lo talentosa que eras con el piano y encuentro un vil engaño!

Jamás había visto tanta agresividad en un hombre, ni siquiera cuando convivía con borrachos de niña y éste parecía ser demasiado violento.

-¡Pero tú vienes conmigo, de hoy en adelante cuidaré de ti y tu padre va a estar de acuerdo!

No, eso jamás. Y corrió hacia la puerta de salida, pero inesperadamente la golpeó contra ella. Nadie la había tocado de esa forma, ni su padre, ni Yoh.

-¡Vas a venir conmigo!

-¡No!-Le gritó soltándose de sus gruesas y toscas manos.

Sólo que cuando lo hizo y corrió a las escaleras no esperó que el optara por perderla, por desdeñar el tesoro que tanto se jacta de haber comprado. No lo pudo creer hasta que cayó al suelo de golpe.

Su visión se empañó de lágrimas, no podía moverse, no podía respirar con normalidad…. Y vio sangre correr por su frente. Todo comenzó a oscurecerse hasta que lo último que vio fue una rosa blanca que él tranquilamente le dejaba en su lecho.

-Elegiste mal, Anna.

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: El próximo capítulo es probable que no ponga nota de autor, pero sí responda como casi casi siempre sus reviews en mi blog, de antemano quiero dar las gracias a quienes siguieron esta historia, incluso aquellos que se estremecieron con algunas partes, gracias a cada uno y acaba en una parte decisiva, pronto verán el final, la próxima semana.

**Agradecimientos especiales a: Katsumi Kurosawa, , Majo-Sonolu, M. Fragrance of Winter y Seyram Asakura**


	11. Capítulo Final

**Nota Inicial: **Como todo buen principio, tenemos el irremediable final, espero que les haya agradado esta historia y bien pasemos a lo que sigue, pero antes quiero dedicar este último capítulo a**Nakontany, **gracias.

* * *

**Recuérdame**

**Capítulo Final**

_**Inmortal**_

Apreté mis puños buscando ver correr la sangre por mis manos, pero por más que trate no pude, prefería ver mi cuerpo herido y lastimado, lleno de cicatrices, golpeado, pero nunca, jamás el de ella. ¿Cómo pude dejarla sola? ¿Cómo no sentí la presencia de ese hombre? ¿Por qué no tenía poderes? ¡¿Por qué?

-Está en terapia intensiva-Me habló Men sorpresivamente-El golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte. Entrará en un estado de coma inducido.

Sus palabras no me reconfortaron tanto, de hecho me hicieron sentir miserable. ¿Por qué Anna no podría tener un brillo en su vida? Yo hubiese corrido cualquier riesgo, cualquiera, sólo para verla feliz y sana. Instintivamente, Men me abrazó, supongo que me veo fatal, tanto como para carecer de afecto.

-Estará bien-Pronuncia con entereza, y no puedo evitar reír tontamente, esas son mis palabras, pero por una extraña razón no salen de mi boca- Se va a recuperar, nunca había visto a una niña tan testaruda y genuina como ella.

Ahora me siento colapsar, no lo entiendo, sigo sin comprenderlo, y a veces eso me hace querer ser más como Hao que como soy yo. Sentir el deseo de matar, el deseo de ser alguien más oscuro, pero no, ella no me lo perdonaría. Y esperé quinientos años para verla, para volver a tocarla, y no quiero que se marche sin haber conocido un poco de la felicidad que yo he gozado en dos vidas, no quiero.

-Michael-Lo veo correr a prisa y yo también lo imitó cuando llega hacia la salida.

-Ahora no, Yoh, tengo un asunto urgente.

¿Urgente? ¿Qué más urgente podría ser que el caso de Anna? Nada! Mi mirada se torna furiosa, y lo estoy, cómo puede ese hombre decir que es el padre de esa pequeña niña que está agonizando en una cama, ¿cómo?

-Tu hija está allá adentro, no te puedes ir-Le digo en un tono calmado, pero Men que incluso está detrás de mí, sabe que estoy más cerca del infierno que del cielo- No puedes marcharte.

En sus ojos hay restos de lágrimas, pero no las suficientes para ablandarme. No las suficientes para hacerme olvidar que prefirió dejar a Anna en manos de mi madre antes que quedarse en el hospital la primera noche.

-Necesito arreglar un negocio, Yoh, esto es urgente, ¡muy urgente!- No esos gritos desesperados no me son suficientes, no lo son.

-¿Qué tan urgente puede ser?-Mi voz suena fría, helada, tanto como el frío del cielo- ¡Dímelo!

-Sé quien le hizo esto a Anna y….

No lo dejo terminar, simplemente, quiero una respuesta, quiero saber quién era el culpable de que ella estuviese agonizando por días, quién la había tirado de la escalera sin ninguna consideración, sin detenerse a pensar que era una niña y que esa niña había chocado con el filo de la mesa de cristal, quién podía ser tan desalmado para dejarla ensangrentada.

-¡Dime quién es!-No tengo una mínima idea de lo qué hago, sólo sé que forzándolo no obtendré lo que quiero, pero no puedo contenerme, ya no puedo- Por favor, Michael.

¿En dónde estaba mi calma? ¿Dónde estaba mi virtud de ser tranquilo? Sólo yo lo sabía, yo era así siempre porque la situación estaba a mi alcance, pero esto no lo estaba, su vida se me estaba escapando. Y yo quería destrozarle la cara al que había hecho esto, lo odiaba, lo detestaba como a nadie.

-No vas a lograr nada así, sé cuanto quieres a Anna, pero esto es un negocio que voy a solucionar, él pagará hasta el último centavo de…

¡Al diablo la maldita rectitud! Mi primer puñetazo ya ha sido dado, y no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo a pesar de que sé que he cometido una tontería.

-¡¿Y Anna qué? ¿Es que acaso tu negocio ocasionó esto? ¿Es que acaso el hombre que la vio ya no le pareció la muñequita de porcelana? ¡¿Ya no le pareció la mercancía?

Estoy fuera de control, ardo y no tengo fiebre, lloró y no es por dolor, es por coraje, es por una furia que mi cuerpo no puede soportar.

-¡¿Tu amigo es el culpable?-Le preguntó mucho más directo, pero él no quiere hablar, quiere pegarme tanto como yo a él.

Es un escándalo, mi madre, Men, varios más ven aquel espectáculo y no puedo contener más mi secreto, amo con todo mi ser a esa niña, incluso si fuera un bebé la amaría, simplemente porque es Anna, simplemente porque es la mitad que a mí me falta.

-¡No tienes derecho a decirme, ni a reclamarme, Yoh Asakura, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Anna es mi problema!-Me grita con braveza, pero su boca calla y calla antes de saber el por qué tengo tanto interés en su hija, sólo para ver la sangre correr en el piso.

La gente a nuestro alrededor grita y se conmociona. Un auto negro ha pasado cerca de nosotros y le ha quitado la vida de un solo disparo en el cráneo. No sé en qué está metido, no tengo idea del por qué Hao eligió a ese hombre para traerla a la vida, pero ahora debo decir, que me ha congelado la idea de que ella estaba en manos de gente sucia y sin escrúpulos.

-Tranquilo, todo está en su lugar, él cayó por su propia cuenta-Me dice Men, naturalmente horrorizado por ver tendido en el suelo a aquel hombre.-El asunto era con él, sólo con él.

Lo sé y aún así no puedo controlar mis lágrimas. Estoy cansado de saber que un hombre sin dinero no es nadie, que no podría ser capaz de quedarme con Anna, porque la obligaría a morirse a mi lado, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? No sería capaz de dejarla junto a una familia violenta y sucia como esa, no podría. Sólo hay una cosa que me tranquiliza, que ella es libre, y yo no dejaré que nada la perturbe más, jamás.

Pasan los días y cada noche me siento junto a ella mientras mi madre llora en la tumba de su esposo muerto. Me siento vulnerable, tengo tantas ganas de llevarla a un lugar mejor, pero sus movimientos son nulos, sigue dormida.

-En verdad debes amarla mucho-Dice Men conmovido en la silla que está frente a la mía.-Tú hubieses sido un buen hermano, si en verdad fuera tu hermana.

Sonrió con tristeza.

-Hubiese sido mejor-Trató de convencerme a mí mismo mientras beso su frente y una de mis lágrimas cae en su rostro-Pero… nunca podría verla como mi hermana, Men, ese es el problema.

Mis manos siempre sosteniendo las de ella, y mi cabeza siempre postergando el momento en que tendré de nuevo a esa bella niña entre mis brazos. Varios se han conmovido con el hecho de que su padre fue asesinado y traen flores, adornan su alcoba como si sólo estuviese durmiendo.

-Despierta, Anna-Le digo en mis innumerables desvelos.

No quiero pensar en qué haría de mi vida si ella se fuera, si nunca despertara, pero si lo hace… quiero que lo primero que vea sea mi rostro, quiero que mis palabras la saluden y mis labios rocen los suyos en un inmenso mar soledad, y si nunca regresa, quiero… que mis labios sean lo último que roce su piel, quiero que yo sea el último en admirar como se va una bella y hermosa flor, quiero sostener su mano hasta que su corazón deje de latir y que el mío se vaya con ella para no volver jamás.

Ya no quiero llorar, creo que mis ojos no podrían soportarlo un segundo más, pero qué alguien me mate por tener pensamientos tan cursis, por pensar cosas que a ella seguramente le molestarían, no quiero ser la persona pesimista que ve ahora. Y lo veo, ve la luz en el camino, veo su mano moverse, veo algo más que su corazón respirar… ella está despertando.

Es increíble sentir su mano apretar la mía con una débil fuerza, ver como cada mechón de su cabello vuelve a tener brillo. Llamó al doctor, gritó a todo el mundo que venga, tengo ganas de besarla, pero me contengo cuando veo que nada, ni siquiera la felicidad dura para siempre.

Oigo tu voz, percibo en el aire la tristeza, percibo tus movimientos, pero tus ojos… tus ojos, Anna. Cuando tus pupilas me miran son diferentes, los vendajes sólo hacen que mi voz se quiebre, que mi corazón se destruya. Puedes hablar, puedes pronunciar mi nombre, puedes moverte, pero no puedes ver más allá de sombras.

-Yoh…-Me dices con una voz apacible y confusa- ¿por qué… no puedo verte?

¿Sabes lo que me hace temblar? ¿Tienes idea de la única cosa a la que no soy fuerte? No, no lo sabes, ¿verdad? No soportó verte llorar, no lo toleró, siento que mis pulmones se contraen y no soy fuerte. Mis brazos te rodean como siempre, pero no es lo mismo, nunca lo será, porque tú luz se fue. Ya no podrás pintar, no volverás a dibujar, nunca me verás y ¿sabes qué? No sé si será permanente, no lo sabe el médico, no lo sabe nadie…

Todos los chequeos son favorables, todo está bien. No, mi niña, no todo está bien y no necesito ser genio para adivinar por qué. No importa si estoy o no, tú simplemente ya no estás, estás ausente, muerta en vida. Eres Anna Kyouyama y aún así, aún así eres débil, te dejaste caer por algo así, pero soy un estúpido y ¿sabes por qué? Porque tú no eres Anna Kyouyama, y yo sigo queriendo ver a una mujer que no eres, en vez de que te ame por quien eres ahora, soy un tonto, un estúpido. Pero es muy tarde.

-Déjame, no quiero verte-Me dices con frialdad, sentada en ese viejo sillón de tu habitación-No quiero volverte a ver.

Y tus palabras son crueles en mis oídos. Tú decías que nunca sería suficiente, pero ya ves que no es así. Odio verlo, te tropiezas, te caes y sigues levantándote, sólo que esta vez no quisiste levantarte más. Hay lágrimas en tus ojos, hay dolor en tu alma. No quieres que te guíe más. Sólo que aún así me inclino y te tocó, aunque tú me rechazas tajantemente.

La muerte de tu padre no te dolió, pero esto te marcó de por vida. Te dejó sin un gran soporte en tu vida. Por eso me duele dejarte, me lastima dejarte indefensa, pero tengo que hacerlo, es tu decisión. Me inclinó a besarte por última vez, aunque a tus doce años, ya no es novedad sentir los labios de un hombre más grande, me inclinó a robarte el último aliento del que soy consciente necesito para sobrevivir a la decisión que he tomado. Me rechazas en un principio, no quieres ya nada de mí, pero sé que es por orgullo.

-Siempre te voy a amar, incluso… aunque mi corazón deje de latir, no importa Anna, tú siempre serás parte de mí.

Sé que me amas. Sé que callas y lloras en silencio. Ahora estás herida, te duele, me duele a mí también, pero esto es necesario, tú no quieres ser dependiente de mí y yo quiero que tú existas sin mí.

-Madre…-Le digo a esa mujer desgastada y ojerosa que llora todas las noches por tu padre- Me iré.

Su incredulidad es tal, también la de Men, lo sé. Mi amigo me reclama, casi me golpea, pero en estos momentos es cuando mi sonrisa vuelve a tener brillo. No quiero más lágrimas en tu vida, quiero color, quiero alegría. Tu cuerpo responde bien, está bien, sólo te hace falta una cosa para ser de nuevo tú.

-Voy a buscar el brillo de su mirada-Suena tonto, incluso para mí, pero quiero intentarlo.

-¡Estás tonto, Yoh! ¡Si la dejas, se va a morir de la depresión!

No, Men, no soy yo quien quiere distancia, no es mi forma de huir del problema, es ella quien quiere su espacio, quien le da forma a esta relación tan extraña.

-Se siente mal por mí, porque sabe que yo necesito de ella para estar bien, pero ella no está bien-Le digo calmado, mientras lo abrazo- Cuídala por mí, Men. Y si alguien más la hace feliz, déjala ir, no importa si es más grande que yo, no importa.

Y lo digo en serio. Pero sé que esas palabras debería de decirlas yo frente a ella. Sé que estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir si es necesario, pero la verdad es que mis palabras están huecas, es lo que debería querer, pero en verdad anhelo con todas mis fuerzas que ella espere mi regreso, por eso le he dejado un último pensamiento.

Miró hacia atrás y lo único que queda es una ciudad gris y solitaria que se consume día con día. Pero su recuerdo no me abandona y comienzo mi camino, sé quién puede darme la señal que necesito y que debo recurrir a él una vez más.

-Hasta pronto, madre…Men, Michael, y ojala… esperes mi regreso, Anna.

Mis pasos pierden control, quiero correr, quiero llorar, pero sobre todo, deseo ser el hombre que te haga ser feliz. Por eso, no es un sacrificio, sino mi manera de demostrate que puedo ser la mejor opción para ti. Sólo espera... y lo verás.

* * *

Sólo mis pies rozan con la alfombra de la habitación, sólo incluso en estos momentos mis manos se acostumbran a la áspera y rugosa sensación de la ventana. No quiero llorar más, no espero que él venga y me levante después de haber tropezado con algún mueble. No puedo obligar a una persona a pasar el resto de su vida como un perro lazarillo, ni siquiera a Yoh.

Inevitablemente mis dedos rozan mis labios, tratando de contener ese soplo que me ha dado hace tan sólo doce horas. Es tonto, pero quiero escucharlo reír, y lo único que consigue a mi lado es llorar, son lamentos ahogados que reprime en vista de que no puedo pararme, de que necesito de él.

-Anna-Escuchó la voz de Men aproximarse-Se ha ido.

¿Por qué si había jurado no llorar estoy a punto de exhalar un suspiro? Incluso cuando sé que no es correcto pedirle que regrese, me siento tan… insignificante que le rogaría. Me desconozco y lo desconozco a él. Pero odio a Men Tao decir las cosas con tanta crudeza.

Se acerca a mí, lo puedo sentir y pone una caja lo bastante grande para que yo lo note. La abro, no me contengo, ni siquiera porque sé que esa no es la reacción de una niña ciega, pero se me va el aliento…

-Dijo que este era su regalo, aquel que te prometió mucho antes de…

Sí, lo sé. Tocó las perlas azules de ese collar y siento como la magia vuelve a mí. Es increíble como la mentalidad retrograda de una niña cambia en sólo unos minutos, después de que yo quería casarme con él así fuera veinte, treinta años mayor que yo…

-Y me dejó una nota de despedida-Agrega, pero francamente, lo que diga lo sé de memoria.

-No es necesario, Men-Le digo con firmeza, a pesar de que mis lágrimas corren sin cesar por mi rostro. Odio no ver nada, pero lo que no tolero es seguir siendo frágil, como la niña de diez años de la que se enamoro por primera vez- Déjame sola, necesito estar sola.

Es obediente, debo agradecerlo, por eso siempre que me siento triste quiero recurrir a esta otra persona que es… tan… inherente a mí y a él.

Lo amo y podrían pasar mil años más y el resultado no cambiaría jamás. No quiero arruinar su intento de ayudarme, no quiero siquiera pensar en que haría si muere, pero si lo hace, yo seguiría esperando que él regresara, porque ese es mi destino, aquí y en el siguiente escalón.

Mis ojos se nublan a causa de las lágrimas y siguen sin darme tregua, sentimientos que se confabulan porque yo sienta su ausencia como una bala atravesando mi cuerpo, pero ahora lo tengo a él. Era mi don, y lo seguirá siendo, aún con mi ceguera. No quiero quedarme sentada esperándolo, tengo que ser resistente, tal y como él quiere que lo sea, tengo que ser fuerte y por eso necesito de este nuevo acompañante.

-Hana…-Le llamó después de aquel trance, después de aquella oración que no he olvidado, que lo ha traído de vuelta del mundo de los muertos y que hoy al agitar ese rosario lo he podido ver una vez más.

-Dime… mamá-Escuchó su voz y me siento extraña por oír su juventud en pleno apogeo.

-Enséñame a caminar-Le digo antes de pararme.

Y puedo tocarlo, casi abrazarlo. Sólo que cuando yo lo tuve no pude sostenerlo, ni siquiera estuve ahí cuando se casó o sufrió la muerte de alguien, no sequé sus lágrimas, como él hace ahora conmigo. Me acongoja saber que vivió sin mí, pero ahora, yo necesito de él, es la parte que completa mi unión con Yoh y es la única persona que puede hacerme sentir en mi lugar, en mi espacio.

-¿Esperaras por él?

-Siempre…-Respondo sin dejarme caer, sosteniendo su mano y perdiéndome en aquel infame mundo de oscuridad.

¿Qué importa la poesía que quiera dejarme? ¿Qué importa si intenta que yo recuerde todo al leer una poesía de ese gato? Estoy aquí y estoy aquí por él y así seguiré… siempre.

_Trato de luchar con valor_

_Pero me siento vulnerable_

_Lo hago para obtener la victoria_

_El amor, los encuentros, y las separaciones_

_Son como una tela transparente, vieja y roída_

**FIN**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **LOLISGUEVARA', M. Fragrance of Winter, SAKURA MAHARET LI, lizbethskr, ilee, AlessaSM, Keiiko. Asakura, Seyram Asakura, Erendy Asakura, Carlie-Chan, AlessaD, Ludy Phorsha, Katsumi Kurosawa, Majo-Sonolu, HouRayKen, shamangirl, snoopyter, mellita, Paz_ita, annita-fic, lovehao y a LadySc -Maaya-. Gracias a todos por haber formado parte de esta historia, hasta la vista.


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Siete años después**

Sus manos se deslizaban con destreza por el piano, sin detenerse a dudar de su melodía. Hace tanto que toca esa pieza dedicada a él, que es casi una conexión con su corazón. La suavidad, el ritmo, la precisión.

Finaliza y la música no se separa ni un minuto de esa emoción abrigadora. Si hoy no se graduara del colegio estaría completamente feliz, pero no puede, sabe que hay que dar el siguiente paso y eso es a lo que teme, aunque eso no le impide levantarse de forma grácil para dirigirse al fondo del telón, ya lo ha notado.

Sabe que muchas flores están cayendo, lo oye, percibe el olor de las rosas que tanto adora, y que alguna vez pudo ver. Avanza un poco más hasta que un grupo de mujeres la detienen, no necesita escuchar su voz, porque conoce perfectamente el aura de aquellas jóvenes que de niña la molestaban.

-Eres grandiosa, Anna- La alaba su más grande enemiga.

Y sonríe con majestuosidad. Ni aunque fuera niña se dejaría pisotear por alguien así, pero ahora puede reconocerlo, a veces era débil y tanto que no se defendió de ellas, y de nadie, sólo que ahora, tenerles rencor es una infamia.

-Gracias- Les dice sinceramente.

Oye los pasos en el escenario, es hora de repartir diplomas, reconocimientos y tiene ansias, lo sabe, él está presente. No es ninguna sorpresa para ella. Lo único que le sorprende es percibir el aura de Men Tao, junto a un par de niños. Eso sí le impresiona, considerando que el niño rico ha vuelto a las andadas.

-Anna Kingsley- Escucha su nombre en el alta voz y se dirige hacia el pasillo que dejó momentos atrás.

Todos se levantan, lo puede percibir en las vibraciones, les parece increíble que haya llegado al último grado que ofrece esa vieja y abandonada ciudad, y más aún para una niña ciega.

Los años no pasan en vano sin cobrar garantía y sin duda lo hacen a base de esfuerzos y de lágrimas, como la última vez que dejó ir a su hijo, la primera vez que escuchó las palabras de Men decirle que tendría que dejarla sola un año o dos para cumplir el compromiso con aquella mujer misteriosa en su vida, y sobre todo la muerte, el fallecimiento de la madre de Yoh.

-Tienes un futuro brillante por delante-Le dice al oído aquel director, que incansablemente la vio luchar.

-Lo es-Afirma, especialmente cuando Tao se ha parado a abrazarla.

Él no lo sabe aún.

-Felicidades, rubia-Bromea con mayor soltura, pues es prácticamente una hermana para él- Piensa bien mi propuesta.

-Ya sabes cuál es la respuesta-Responde sin ningún miramiento- Me quedaré aquí.

-Tienes talento, ahora que he recuperado mi dinero puedo ayudarte, puedo hacer que vayas a un mejor lugar-Agrega con seriedad- Podrías recuperar la vista algún día…

-Ver es lo de menos- Desdeña sin importancia- No necesito los ojos para sobrevivir.

-Lo sé, sólo que él… no sé- Habla y habla, pero no le ve sentido a sus oraciones cuando él permanece en la misma ciudad esperando el regreso de Yoh.

-Ya te lo dije, Tao, él es incapaz de dejarme. Su naturaleza es irse un tiempo y regresar, porque sabe que la próxima vez yo iré con él.

Y sus palabras parecen seguras, tanto que él se asombra, aunque lo sabe, ha vivido ya tantas anécdotas en ese oscuro paraje, que no le queda más que aceptar su decisión. Ella ha escogido y por su bienestar, desea que lo que hay elegido le dé un fruto agradable.

-¿Irás a pintar?-Le pregunta antes de dejarla marchar.

-Puedo hacer el intento-Confirma antes de tomar sus cosas y caminar a paso seguro por las desoladas calles.

Cuánta tristeza sienten algunos al ver el ambiente, pero la brisa y el color de algunos árboles hacen renacer la esperanza de que algún día todo regresará a ser como antes. Pasa sin preocupación, ni problemas, como la primera vez que conoció aquel apartamento alejado de su vieja casa.

No hay nada que le haga parar su camino, ni siquiera el frío viento que roza sus mejillas y anhela un poco su contacto. Gira la perilla y percibe el olor a humedad de aquel cimiento abandonado. Sube, no le importa dejar la puerta abierta, él está cerca, casi detrás de ella. Y aún así no se atreve a hablarle.

Lentamente y sin ningún impedimento deja caer su abrigo en aquel ático, el sitio donde el dormía y que ahora es parte de su santuario personal. Prepara uno de los tubos de pintura, sólo ve sombras, pero eso no le impide plasmar lo que su mente recuerda.

-Hola…Anna-Oye por fin el sonido de su voz, más grueso, más maduro.

Su cuerpo tiembla y sabe que él también lo siente. Sin embargo, no le da lugar a dudas, ni resentimientos. Es una increíble sensación de bienestar, de alivio, que creyó haberla olvidado.

-Quítate la ropa-Le ordena en una oración tan fuera de lugar que él no sabe qué hacer- Te dije que te quites la ropa.

Una segunda vez nunca fue necesaria, así que con extrañeza y una sonrisa en su rostro comienza a hacerlo. No sabe si sentirse nervioso o confundido, hace tanto que no la veía que es una necesidad implacable abrazarla.

-Has crecido…- Murmura con un aire confortable en el ambiente que resulta difícil de ignorar.

-Han pasado siete años.- Le informa casi con crueldad, encarándolo, aunque no pueda verlo.

Siente el calor de su cuerpo perpetrar por debajo de su ropa, la última vez era una niña, ahora es una señorita bien formada, con un cuerpo mucho más desarrollado. Pero él no se detiene a tocar su nueva a anotomía, el dorso de su mano roza ligeramente su rostro, notando los cambios en aquel ángel rubio que dejó en el pasado.

-Te he extrañado-Es el susurro de su voz en un tono tan entrañable que es difícil de ignorar- Soñaba con volverte a ver, pero antes tenía que merecer tu amor.

¿El de una pequeña niña ciega? Vaya… así que él tenía tanto amor hacia su parte actual, mucho más que a la suya. Tenía que reconocer, era triste, de hecho… demasiado.

-¿Y cómo puedes merecer mi amor?-Pregunta incomoda, dudosa de que aquel sincero acto fuera a satisfacer a la pequeña niña emotiva de su interior y no a la jovial Anna que pereció en aquella guerra.

Pero él no contestó, sólo la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. ¿Cuántas noches no añoró estar de nuevo con él? ¡Tantas! Pero ahora… no podía recibirlo con los brazos abiertos y no se explicaba del por qué.

-¿Qué pasa?-Cuestiona con voz trémula, como si aquel beso entre adultos dañara su fragilidad.

-Es diferente- Reconoce Anna.

-Lo sé- Afirma Yoh apoyando su frente con la suya- Has crecido, y todo es más especial porque deseaba hacerlo hace muchos años. Pero hoy… todo va a cambiar.

Lo empuja y no se arrepiente de ello. Quiere pintarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo contra su piel, pero no es lo que él busca, no es la inocencia de lo que él está enamorado, ya cambió, sin siquiera es la misma niña que abandonó, ni la que cuidó incansablemente día y noche.

-¿Anna?-Le cuestiona cuando trata de tomar sus brazos.

¿Por qué es tan malo llorar frente a él? No debería, es un momento feliz, está con ella, y eso debería ser suficiente.

-¿Qué?-Le responde sin ningún miramiento, pero eso no le molesta, lo soporta.

-¿Por qué estás molesta?-Vuelve a cuestionar con una risa tenue-¿He hecho algo malo? ¿Acaso se me olvidó cómo se besa?

Eso sólo hace que se moleste más y se zafé del agarre al que la tiene sometida.

-No, grandísimo tonto-Le responde de mal humor-¿Quieres saber la verdad?

-Sigo esperándola-Contesta feliz- Aunque no sé de qué verdad me hables.

Le desespera, la exaspera esa forma tan suya de responderle.

-¡Te recuerdo! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! ¡Recuerdo nuestra vida pasada! ¡Ya!

Sólo oye el silencio y su respiración tranquila está pensando, seguramente está helado de semejante confesión y no lo culpa, lo sutil no va con ella.

-Lo sé, te he visto cuando caminas, cuando te mueves, tienes la destreza de Hana y puedes volver a tocar y pintar sin mirar detenidamente algo-Dice tomándola nuevamente del rostro con afecto y devoción- Lo supe desde la última vez que te besé, cuando no temblaste en mis brazos y cuando me dijiste que me fuera, como si yo te estorbara, esa crueldad es sólo tuya, Anna Kyouyama.

-Yo no te dije que te fueras-Alega molesta e inconforme de tantas y tantas acusaciones- ¿Y qué quieres entonces de mí? No soy la tierna niña a la que le enseñaste a besar, ni a…

-¿Qué espero de ti?-Repite incrédulo- Nada, sólo que me muestres una vida feliz, sin depender de nadie, sin errores y presiones.

Sólo que esas no eran las palabras que quería escuchar y eso él lo notó.

-¿El problema es que crees que amo más tu parte actual que la anterior?-Pronuncia firme mientras toma su mentón con delicadeza- Adoro a la niña que conocí aquí, pude conocer una faceta más intangible de ti, aunque yo amo cada momento que pasé contigo hace cientos de años, no había un solo día que no te comparara y eso no es correcto….

Silenció y no porque le faltara el aire, simplemente quería observar a detalle ese rostro sin luz.

-Hace tiempo me preguntaste por qué amaría a una persona por segunda vez. Esta es mi respuesta….Y la verdad es que yo te amo por segunda vez porque me haces temblar cada que te tocó y cada que te miró siento que no había nadie más, tienes talento, eres hermosa, tienes el carácter de la Anna de la que yo me enamoré, y tienes la dulzura y la fragilidad de la niña a la que yo conquisté. Si un hombre puede tener a las dos facetas de una sola mujer, entonces ¿por qué dejarla escapar?

No puede verlo, y desearía hacerlo, hace tantos años que olvidó anhelar volver a ver los colores, que ahora sólo deseó recordar y ver, para contemplar su rostro pronunciando esas palabras.

-Jamás fuiste tan emotivo, antes-Le dice en respuesta a aquel cúmulo de pensamientos especiales, tiene tanto por decir y todo reservado para él.

-Ocurre cuando pierdes a las personas más de una vez. Yo te vi morir entre mis brazos y esta segunda ocasión, te cargué llena de sangre, temiendo que te escaparas por segunda vez. Creo que no quiero esperar una tercera vida para poder decirte lo que me haces sentir.

-Y hablas mucho, ¿seguro que eres Yoh Asakura?-Cuestiona impresionada por su habla sin parar.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?- Susurra tan cerca de su oído cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozan una vez más ese bello rostro-Mírame…

Y lentamente abre los ojos para verlo. En sus pupilas siguen las sombras, pero cada segundo, cada instante comienza a aclararse, vislumbrarse colores, hasta que las ondas comienzan a tomar forma.

-¿Puedes verme?-Pregunta interesado al notar su gesto de extrañeza.-Hao dijo que funcionaría si lo hacía bien.

-¿Y sí no?- Cuestiona Anna con curiosidad.

-Vendría por ti-Resuelve Yoh- Pero tus ojos son normales de nuevo, ¡puedes verme! Deberías alegrarte más que yo.

-Debería… ya lo hago-Le dice esbozando una sutil sonrisa.-Y estás desnudo.

-Pequeño detalle-Menciona apenado el castaño-Tú me lo pediste, y creo que sé por qué.

-Tengo diecinueve años, he esperado una eternidad por ti-Replica la rubia molesta- Espero que no se haya ocurrido ir a practicar a otro lado.

Yoh le sonríe y la arrastra hacia su antigua cama. No hay prisa, sabe que ella es aún muy joven, nada comparada a la espera de él. Y aún así sonríe, porque está junto a ella besándola, acariciándola, inundado en un mar de sensaciones conocidas.

-¿Y me amas?-Le pregunta Yoh embriagado por su exquisita desnudez.

-Sabes que sí-Contesta de inmediato-Incluso sin memoria, te amo, y te espero hasta la eternidad.

Es su susurro en una tarde de invierno, cubriéndose mutuamente con el aroma y el frágil tacto de su piel. Y su cabello enredándose con sus dedos….

_Yo dejaré que viajes en mi memoria…_

_Sólo yo te permitiré marcharte._

_Y que escuches atentamente mis reclamos,_

_Aquellos que jamás dejé en el olvido._

_Como vil cuarto de arte,_

_Como el último edificio en la calle que sigue en pie._

_Siempre te esperaré…_

_El amor, los recuerdos, las separaciones _

_Están ahí_

_Como un trozo de pintura._

**FIN**


End file.
